Awakening
by SquirrelWho
Summary: As Rose tries to adjust to a life without the Doctor in the parallel universe John, the new Doctor, begins to receive disturbing signs that lead him to believe that Rose is in danger. When he realizes that he might not be around long enough to save her, he creates his own emergency programme to send her back to the only other person who can help her. Rose T./11th Doctor
1. A Day at the Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**A whole new story with new ups and downs like I promised, but the same 3 main characters. Anyone who read my previous story knows who Rose will end up with this time, but we'll keep that between ourselves for any new readers. :)  
**

**As before, reviews are most welcome.**

* * *

Journey's End – Bad Wolf Bay

* * *

Rose stood on the beach watching the TARDIS dematerialize as her heart shattered. She worked so hard to get back to him. Traveled from dimension to dimension just to find him again and he was leaving her, but more than that. He was letting her go. She would never, ever see _her Doctor _again.

_How could he do this to me? _She thought he loved her, knew he loved her if the new Doctor shared his feelings, which he had to if they were basically the same person. How could he just walk away from her?

She felt a hand in hers and turned to gaze into brown eyes that were so familiar. He loved her. She knew he did, but he wasn't the Doctor. Not _her Doctor_. She felt him squeeze her hand and she knew he was letting her know that he was there, but he wasn't the man she was in love with. He might look like the Doctor and have his memories, but he wasn't _him._

* * *

The new Doctor gazed into her hazel eyes. _My Rose. _He wanted her to see that he was the same. Well, not exactly the same, he was part Donna after all, but he was basically the same. Same memories, same body, same hair, _I really do like this hair_, same feelings. He needed her to see that. To accept him.

He could see the confusion and doubt in her eyes and pain. Her heart was broken. The realization hit him. She was hurt and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and take her pain away, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate that because he wasn't the man she wanted.

He knew that if it hadn't been for him the Doctor wouldn't have left Rose standing on a beach. He did it because he didn't trust the new Doctor to be alone and he knew that Rose would take care of him. She would help him become a better man, like she had done for the Doctor.

He felt sorry for the Time Lord, but at the same time he couldn't help feeling luck. _So, so lucky, _because he was the one standing on the beach with Rose Marion Tyler. _My Rose. _

* * *

The Doctor heard Donna talking, but it was little more than background noise. His hearts were breaking, shattering actually, into microscopic pieces. He had her back. For one, brief shining moment he allowed himself to believe that forever was possible, but he should've known better. The universe had never been that kind to him.

He couldn't leave the Meta-Crisis on his own. He was too dangerous, but Rose would fix him, like she'd fixed the Doctor when they started traveling together. He'd been broken and angry. Full of blood and revenge, like the Meta-Crisis and she picked up the pieces and sealed all the cracks and during that time he fell in love with her.

The image of her kissing the new Doctor floated to the front of his mind and his heart tore again. He knew she did it because he said the three words she wanted to hear. Three words the Doctor already told her, but she didn't hear because the image faded. _Rose Tyler, I love you._ He'd loved her for so long, but he never said it because he'd been afraid it would change things and it would have, but now he wished he'd taken the chance.

She would be happy though. That was the only thing that gave him the strength to walk away from her. She would be with someone like him. Someone she could laugh and joke with. Someone who loved her as much as he did and they would be able to spend their lives together, which was something he could never give her. She could give him forever, but he couldn't give forever back.


	2. One Year Later

Rose pulled up in front of the Chinese restaurant and cut the engine. Her day off had turned into a day running around the shops with her mum. She was exhausted, but she knew John would forget to eat if she didn't bring him something.

Even though he was human he was still like the Doctor and sometimes he'd get so wrapped up in what he was doing he'd forget everything else. That's when she had to step in and remind him that humans needed things like food.

She was glad he'd settled on a name soon after Bad Wolf Bay because calling him the new Doctor was just too weird. Pete gave him a job at Torchwood and he needed a name to go with his position. So, he settled on the name he was familiar with.

She still missed the Doctor and this first year had been the hardest she'd ever had to go through because he was gone and with all the cracks sealed and the walls of reality back in place there wasn't any way for her to get back to him. John had been there though. Helped her through the worst of it. So, making sure he didn't pass out from lack of food was the least she could do.

She pulled out her phone and dialed his number. It was supposed to be his day off too, but her dad called him in because someone hacked Torchwood's files. No damage had been done to the system and, as far as Pete could tell, none of the files had been accessed or removed, but he wanted John to track down whoever did it.

"Hello, Rose Tyler," he said and she didn't have to see him to know he was smiling, which made her smile.

"Chinese for dinner?" she asked.

"Dinner?"

She laughed. She was right. He lost track of time again.

"It's nearly six."

"Is it?" She heard him fumbling and knew he was checking his watch. "Blimey, I thought I'd be done by now. Well, before now actually. Well,-"

"So, does Chinese sound good?" she asked, cutting him off before he really got going. She didn't mind listening to him talk, but once he got going he could keep at it for a while and she knew the restaurant closed at seven."

"Chinese?" she didn't have to see him to know he was running a hand through his hair, his mind more focused on his job than on food. "Sounds good."

"Be there in about a half hour then," she said.

* * *

John hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. _Blimey, six o'clock. _He ran a hand through his hair again. He should've been done by now. He started typing the keys again.

When Pete called him about the hacker he'd laughed, which Pete, of course, didn't take very well, but he'd warned Rose's dad that their system wasn't safe. Only, Pete hadn't listened, they never listened.

The first thing he'd done was to double check that nothing had been touched or tampered with, which it hadn't. That led him to believe that it was some kid doing it just to prove he could. Then he tried to track down the hacker. All he needed was to find the IP address and then he'd have him…or her.

Only the hacker was good. Very good. He bounced from one IP address to the next, but the half-Time Lord knew something the hacker didn't. John was better. He followed the trail from one possible address to the next. He was almost there…almost…his fingers flew across the keyboard. He needed to find the address…the actual address…and there – the screen grew black. _No! What? _He typed on the keyboard. Two words appeared. Two words he never thought he'd see again. _What? No! Wait! What? _His chest tightened in fear as he read the word on the screen. _Bad Wolf._

A rustling sound drew his attention. He spun around in the chair to find Rose standing in the doorway holding a plastic takeout bag.

"Dinner," she said, stepping into the room. She must have noticed the look on his face because she stopped and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh…um…nothing," he lied, turning off the monitor before she could see the words.

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"I was…um…" he ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't tell her. Not yet. It might be nothing. A coincidence. Though he really doubted that, but he didn't want to upset her. She'd just gotten over…Well, not actually over _him, _but she was finally okay. "I was trying to track that hacker down and the system shut down, but it's fine. I'll just have to do some extra work sorting it out. That's all."

He could tell that she knew he was holding something back, but she didn't push the matter. He wasn't sure why, but he was glad nonetheless.

* * *

The Doctor stood outside the door. Her door. He hadn't expected it to appear. He wasn't thinking about her. Well, actually he always thought about her. She was there in the back of his mind no matter where he was or what he was doing, but he wasn't looking for her door. Not this time.

He was worried about Amy. It was his fault. Completely his fault. The crack had taken Rory and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He couldn't bring him back and she didn't remember, but she did. And that was the worst of it. She was suffering and she didn't even know why. He felt like he destroyed everything he touched.

He ran his hand over the wood. _Rose. _He wished, more than anything, that she was there. He could talk to her. She was the only one he could tell everything to. She would listen and somehow make things better.

"Soooo, the Doctor does have a room," Amy said, startling him.

He jumped back and nearly ran into the wall behind him, making her laugh. How long had she been standing there?

"Uh…no…I mean yes. Of course I have a room, Amy," the Doctor said, straightening his suit.

"Can I see?" she asked, reaching for the handle, giving him a playful smile.

He grabbed her hand with more force than he meant to. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"No!" he insisted. Then seeing the look on her face he continued, "It's…um…it's not _my _room."

The room vanished as if the TARDIS could read his mind, which she could.

"Whose room is it?" Amy asked.

"No one…um…it's not important," the Doctor stammered, walking back down the hall to the control room.

He knew she wouldn't drop it. Amy never dropped anything. Sometimes she did, but only if he lost his temper. He was trying to be considerate of her right now though because she'd lost Rory, but he couldn't tell her. Not about Rose.

"A mysterious room appears that I haven't seen before and you're standing outside, stroking the door and I'm supposed to believe it's _not_ important?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen."

"Just drop it Amy," he said, crossing the control room to the console.

She drew up next to him. "I'll drop it after you tell me."

"I don't want to talk about her."

"Oh, so there's a _her_," Amy said, folding her arms.

He knew she was going to keep at him, but he didn't want to talk about Rose. He couldn't talk about her. It was too painful. He had hoped regenerating would take the pain away or at least dull it. It'd always helped in the past. New man, new feelings, right? Only, that hadn't happened. He was a new man, but this new man was just as in love with Rose Tyler as the old one had been.

"I'm not talking about it," he insisted flipping a lever.

"You mean _her_. You're not talking about _her_."

"Yes. I'm not talking about her."

"Soooo," Amy began, giving him her I'm-not-going-anywhere-until-you-tell-me look, "what's her name?"

"Amy," he warned.

"Aw, come on. Just tell me her name."

"No."

"Please?" she whined, giving him her pouty face.

"No."

She blinked and he could see the confusion in her eyes as she tried to figure out why the pouty face didn't work. It always worked. He hoped she would drop it once she realized that wasn't going to work on him this time, but, instead, she slid into her you're-telling-me-whether-you-want-to-or-not stance. He sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"What happened to her?"

"She's gone."

"Obvious that, but what…" She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God. Did she die? She died didn't she?"

He thought about that. She wasn't really dead. Not technically, but he couldn't ever see her again so it was almost like she was and from the look on Amy's face he was pretty sure she'd drop it if she thought… "Yes."

"I-I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't have brought it up," she apologized walking over and sitting down in the jump seat.

He felt guilty for letting her think that, but it hurt too much to talk about Rose. He couldn't talk to anyone about her. Not even Amy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome!**


	3. Second Sign

John wondered around the antique shop wishing he hadn't made the mistake of asking Jackie to help him pick out a present for Rose, but he didn't want to trust his instincts like he had last year. He thought the blouse was nice and she had too until she tried it on and then…well, the look on her face when it turned out to be a couple sizes too big, but really, that wasn't his fault. How could anyone expect him to think about something like that? The TARDIS had always taken care of that sort of thing. He probably should've gone with the scarf. He rubbed his neck, absentmindedly.

So, he asked Jackie to help him this time, which probably wasn't his best idea either. They'd been to three shops. A clothing store first, which she drug him out of before he could even look, telling him that would only remind Rose of what he did last year. Then he thought a book would be a good idea. Can't get the size wrong there, right? But Jackie told him that was a bad idea.

No clothes, no books, so he'd tried a plant shop and he almost thought she was going to slap him like she'd done after he took Rose away for a year in his ninth regeneration. Being gone for a year was an accident. He'd met to bring her back a few hours later, but he couldn't tell Jackie because she didn't know who he was then one thing led to another and _SLAP! _But she didn't slap him this time, instead she called him a tosser and told him that a plant was worse than a book.

So, now he was wondering around an antique shop with not even the faintest idea what he was going to get her. He spied a petite brass lamp and wound his way to the back so he could get a closer look. Lamps were nice. People liked lamps.

He picked it up. Yes, Rose would like it. He was about to call Jackie over, but realized she was standing next to him.

"What do you think?" he asked, smiling. "She'll like it. It'll look nice-" He was cut off when she smacked the back of his head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You can't give her a lamp," she insisted, rolling her eyes. "You really are a tosser, aren't you?"

"You don't think she'll like it?"

"Men! What are you going to get her for her birthday, a Hoover?"

"No, I-"

"Come on," she said, walking toward the door.

He wasn't sure what a Hoover had to do with a lamp, but he sat it back down and then followed her across the room.

"Where are we going now?"

"First place I should've taken you."

He stepped outside with her.

"What place?"

"There's a jewelry store on the corner."

He froze, mid-step. His stomach clenched.

"Jewelry store?"

"Oh, don't look like that. I'm not suggesting you get her a ring, maybe later, but I know she's not ready for that. Yet. We can look at the bracelets though or maybe a necklace. Yes, a nice necklace. That'll do."

A necklace or a bracelet. Not a ring though. He knew she wasn't ready for that. He couldn't even image what she'd say if he bought her a ring. Well, he could, but he didn't want to think about it. She might even ask him to move out of the flat they were sharing even though they had their own rooms.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice someone was handing out fliers until one was shoved into his hand. He looked at it to give himself something else to think about while he followed Jackie down the sidewalk. It was a flier advertising a local band that would be playing tomorrow night. Maybe Rose would like to…and suddenly his mind froze and his stomach clinched as he read the band's name…_Bad Wolf._

* * *

Rose walked down the hall toward her dad's office. Her mum called an hour ago and asked if she could pick his lunch up from the house and run it to him. Since she'd planned on popping into Torchwood anyway to see if John wanted to go to lunch she figured she might as well help her mum out in the process.

"Hi, Rose. What brings you here?" Pete asked, looking up from some paperwork as she stepped inside.

"Dropping off your lunch," she said, handing him the bag.

"Oh, good, thought I was going to have to run to the house and pick it up."

"I was coming this way anyway so I told her I'd drop it. So, is John in his office? I thought I'd take him to lunch."

"No, he took the day off to go…" he stopped, giving her a nervous glance.

"To what?"

"Um…nothing," he said, suddenly finding his lunch very interesting.

"Tell me."

He sighed. "Fine, but don't tell your mum. She'll kill me." He sat the bag down. "He took her shopping."

"Shopping with mum? My mum?"

She couldn't fathom there ever being a reason he would do that. They got along all right, but shopping? He didn't even like shopping and with her mum?

"He asked her to help him pick something out."

"Pick what out?"

"Your Christmas present." She froze. He was shopping with her mum so that she could help him pick out a present for Rose. The implications of that were…well…not good. "Don't read too much into it," her dad continued. He must have noticed the look on her face. "He just didn't want to make the same mistake again this year. That's all."

Okay, that seemed reasonable. She just hoped her mum wouldn't talk him into getting her anything…well…anything with too much meaning. She could almost imagine her mum dragging him to a jewelry store to pick out a ring.

Jackie had her own ideas of what they ought to be doing by now and she had no qualms voicing her opinion whenever she pleased. Only, Rose wasn't ready for a relationship yet. He was and she knew that. He'd told her he could spend his life with her, but she wasn't ready to move on. Not yet.

* * *

John walked into the shed behind the Tyler's four-car garage. He wasn't even sure what he wound up buying Rose. He thought it might've been a necklace and he was fairly sure it was silver, but other than that he really had no idea. The words _Bad Wolf _were stamped into his mind and he couldn't think about anything else.

He checked the TARDIS, which was growing at an expedited rate thanks to Donna's instruction, but it still wasn't done and there wasn't much he could do about what might be causing the words to appear again until she was ready.

He opened his laptop and logged in the latest occurrence. All he could do at the moment was keep track of when they appeared. It'd happened twice now. Once could've been a coincidence, but twice…that was a sign.

The first time the words appeared, back in his ninth regeneration, they were there to lead Rose to Satellite Five so that after he sent her home using Emergency Programme One she could return and save him by taking in the energy from the heart of the TARDIS.

When they returned after he and Rose were separated they foretold her return and warned about the end of the universe. And now they were showing up again and without being a full Time Lord he couldn't decipher their message on his own.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome!**


	4. Howling Wolves

John sifted through the images that the field team sent him. Some alien tech had been uncovered by an archeology team. When one of them contacted the Prime Minister, he, in turn, contacted Torchwood. Usually they'd want John to fly out and take a look, but Pete knew he needed to stick around. Of course, Pete thought he needed to tend to the TARDIS daily, but the real reason was he didn't want to wonder too far from Rose. Not until he was able to decipher the meaning of those words.

It'd only happened twice and he might've been able to talk himself into believing that everything was fine, only, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he couldn't quite shake.

The TARDIS still had another year before he could find out for sure, which was why he hadn't told Rose yet. No sense worrying her until he could figure out what was going on. It was bad enough that he was stressed about it. He didn't want to drag her in unless he had to.

He typed a message to the team leader telling him which devices were worth salvaging and which ones were better off destroyed. Once that was finished he stood up and stretched. The day was almost over and he'd spent most of it on the computer.

He picked up his cup and headed into the break room to make some tea. Normally, he'd stop by Rose's office and see if she wanted a cup, but she was off today. Thinking about her reminded him that he needed to stop by Pete and Jackie's on his way home to check on the TARDIS. He was growing her in Pete's shed. Well, not a shed really, it was big enough to be a small house, but nothing at the Tyler Estate was small.

He grabbed the kettle, poured some of the hot water into his cup then stirred some honey into his tea. There was some paperwork to get through before he headed home. If there was one drawback to his new life it was paperwork.

He was halfway down the hall when he was stopped by a middle-aged man wearing a pair of work coveralls. Must be the company Pete ordered the new office chairs from.

"Do you know where," he consulted a clipboard he was holding, "Peter Tyler's office is?"

"You want to turn around, go back down the hall, take a right at the end, it'll be the fourth door on your left," John instructed.

"Thank you."

The man turned around and John nearly dropped his cup. The image of a howling wolf was imprinted on the back of the man's coveralls.

* * *

Rose sat down at the table with her mum after putting the kettle on the stove. Her mum had been in town dropping Tony off for a visit with one of his friends and decided to drop by while she waited to pick him up, which probably met that she didn't want to go back and sit at the house by herself.

"So, how are you and John doing?" her mum asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. Her mum had this idea stuck in her head that Rose and John were together. Sure, he lived with her, but he had his own room. They shared rent on the flat.

"Mum, there is no me and John. I've told you that, yeah?" she said.

"Well, you're living together."

"We're flat mates, mum, that's all."

"I know you told me that. I was just hoping you'd come to your senses by now."

"What do you mean?"

"That man's in love with you. Anyone who saw him looking at you could see that."

Rose sighed. She knew he was in love with her. She could see it in his eyes and it made her feel guilty because she couldn't return his feelings. Maybe she would get there someday, but she wasn't there yet.

"Yeah, well, I'm not in love with him."

"If you ask me, I think you're a blooming idiot."

The kettle whistled. Rose got up to make their tea wishing her mum would just leave it. Everyone seemed to think that because he looked like the Doctor and acted like the Doctor she was supposed to instantly fall in love with him, but that's not how things worked, at least not for her. It took a year to get to a place where they were friends.

"It would be too weird," she finally admitted.

"Why? Because he looks like the Doctor?"

"Yeah and talks like him and acts like him and has all of his memories."

"Don't you think I thought that about Pete?"

"What?" Rose asked in surprise, nearly dropping the cups as she carried them to the table.

She thought of Pete as her dad, even though he wasn't, not technically. He was Peter Tyler from this universe, a parallel universe from the one she was born in. The Peter Tyler who had been her dad died when she was a baby.

"I love Peter, don't get me wrong, love him with all of my heart, but it was strange at first. I know it's been strange for him too. Sometimes he'll get things jumbled and talk to me about something we did together, only it wasn't me he did that with. It was _her_."

Rose knew what she met. The Pete Tyler from this universe lost his Jackie Tyler when a man named Lumic created the Cybermen as a way to prolong life only he wanted to turn everyone into Cybermen and Jackie was one of his victims.

"I…I guess I never thought of that."

"Well, you should. I know you love the Doctor, but he's been gone for two years and he fixed whatever broke down that let you get back to him last time. He's gone, sweetheart, and he ain't coming back. No matter how much you wish he would. He can't."

"I know," Rose said as her eyes misted over.

"He made his choice. He walked away from you, but he gave you someone who loves you. Someone you could spend your life with. If you ask me he did you a favor."

Rose took a sip of her tea. She knew her mum was right. The Doctor was gone and he wasn't coming back. John was here and he loved her, but she still wasn't sure. He was exactly like the Doctor with just a little tweak of something different, which she guessed must be the Donna in him. How could she ever be sure that her feelings would be for him and not because he looked like the man she was in love with?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome!**


	5. Memories and TARDIS Trips

The Doctor stared at the door. Even though she'd been gone for years and he knew he'd never see her again he never had the heart to dismantle it and he was pretty sure the TARDIS wouldn't let him even if he wanted to.

He ran his hand along the wood wishing with both his hearts that she was on the other side. She'd always been there for him, unconditionally. Whenever he felt the weight of the universe she could make it lighter. He would knock and she'd call for him to come in. When he opened the door she'd usually be lying on her bed, her feet near the pillows, her elbows bent, head propped on hands, reading some magazine. She'd look up with a smile that was mirrored in her eyes and he'd smile. Then she'd ask what was wrong and he'd dance around the problem until she pulled it out of him because he couldn't hide anything from her. Not her.

He opened the door and stepped into the room. He glanced from the pink wallpaper to the dark wood of the wardrobe, dresser, nightstand, and unmade four post bed.

After he lost her at Canary Wharf he'd spent two weeks in this room. Completely paralyzed by the pain of losing her. He hadn't even been able to tell her how he felt. Well, he had, but she didn't hear it because the image faded before the words came out.

He'd spent those weeks trying to come up with a way to get her back, but there was nothing he could do without tearing a hole in the universe and he'd been almost willing to risk it, but he knew she wouldn't want that. Rose cared about people too much. Not just people. She'd put herself between a gun and a Dalek, stopping him from genocide. That was back in his ninth regeneration.

He picked up a framed picture of them from the dresser. He'd loved her even then. He tried to play off his feelings. How could he love her? She was just a human, but Rose Tyler wasn't just a human. She was so much more. He stroked her hair as if he could somehow feel it through the photo. She was _his Rose. _Always trying to save him.

He sat the picture down and picked up another. It had been taken a few months before Canary Wharf when he was in his tenth regeneration. His arm was wrapped around her and hers around him. They were smiling. _I was happy then. So, very, very happy. _He should've known it would never last. The Doctor wasn't allowed to be happy, not after everything he's done. The universe didn't work like that.

He sat down on the edge of the bed with the picture still in his hands. Why couldn't he have this one thing? This mad, compassionate girl? He hadn't been the same since his second trip to Bad Wolf Bay. Walking away from her nearly killed him, especially after he watched her kiss the Meta-Crisis. In a way the Meta-Crisis was him, but that didn't take away the jealousy he felt. He hated the half-Time Lord. Hated him for existing. If it hadn't been for him then Rose would be here. Where she belonged and he wouldn't feel like he had a hole inside of him.

When he first regenerated into his eleventh form he'd tried to pretend that his feelings had changed along with his face. He was a new man. He didn't need to hold onto the past. He'd been able to put it behind him before, but no matter how much he tried to deny it, his feelings were still there. _She_ was still there.

Even with his new companions and his wife he would find himself thinking of her. One of them would say something or he'd see something that reminded him of Rose and then he'd be lost in thought about her. They'd ask him what was wrong, but he'd play it off. He couldn't talk about her. Not to them. Not to anyone.

He knew he was still in love with her, even now, even after all these years. He shouldn't be. He knew he shouldn't be. It defied logic. He'd lost companions before and it hurt, but never this much for this long. _Rose. My Rose. _He laid back on the bed wishing the pain would stop.

* * *

John got out of his car and walked straight to the shed. The sun was just beginning to rise and he was glad Pete had given him the code to the front gates because he really doubted Jackie would've appreciated being woke up that early. Today was the day he'd find out why the words _Bad Wolf _returned.

He knew he wouldn't find out _exactly_ why. That wasn't possible, but he would have a few ideas and he was sure none of them would be good. The phrase always heralded death and destruction, but whose death and what destruction? Those were questions that needed answers.

He grabbed his laptop, pulled the key from his pocket that appeared an hour ago telling him she was ready, and unlocked the door. When he stepped inside it was like coming home. She was almost exactly like the one he remembered. The shading was a bit off, but that would work itself out in time.

He crossed the room to the console and input the information he'd logged then waited while she calculated the possibilities. Suddenly, the time rotor started moving.

"What?" he gasped.

He ran around the console, trying, frantically, to get her to stop with no success.

"What are you doing?"

After a few minutes she materialized. He ran to the monitor to find out where he was. No, he amended after looking at the readings, _when_ he was. He was in the same spot. Well, nearly the same spot. He was about twenty feet behind where he'd been, but he was also five years in the future. Why would she bring him there? Well, there was really only one way to find out.

He crossed the room, cautiously opened the door and peeked out. He was in the small room at the back of the shed. He'd never actually been in this room, but he could see part of the shed from the open door to the left. He stepped out and peered through the doorway to make sure he was alone. He knew he had to be very careful. This wasn't just any future. It was his personal future as well as Rose, Jackie, Pete, and Tony.

He appeared to be alone so he stepped into the main part of the shed. The TARIDS, well, the future TARDIS stood about twenty feet from him. He walked over to her and immediately knew that there was something very wrong. She was covered in a layer of dust. He was going to use his key to unlock her when voices stopped him in his tracks.

He glanced at the side door. It was open. If someone walked in…if _he_ walked in and found himself standing there…No he couldn't let that happen. He ducked behind the future TARDIS.

"Jacks, stop," Pete said, very near the doorway.

"I found the bloody key it that box she had stuffed under the floorboards and I'm going try," Jackie snapped in a shaky voice.

Was she talking about Rose? He heard their footsteps cross into the shed.

"You only found part of the key. There's a bit at the bottom that's broken off."

"It'll work. It has to." He heard her insert the key in door to the future TARDIS. A moment later she was pounding her fist against it. "Come on! Open damn it! Open!"

She started crying. He heard movement and suspected that Pete was holding her. Why was she so intent on getting into the TARDIS? Jackie was the last person who would ever want to get inside. He'd accidentally taken her with him and Rose once and that turned into a nightmare starting with Jackie threatening to kill him if she wound up on Mars.

"It's okay, luv," Pete soothed.

"It…it's not okay. It..it'll never b-be okay again. They took her Pete…they took my little girl and I'll-I'll never see her again."

Took her? Who? Rose? Who took her? He had to stop himself from confronting them to find out. Where was _he_? There was no way he'd let anyone take her.

"I know, Jacks. I know."

"If he hadn't gone and died she would've never requested to be a field agent and then she wouldn't have…" she started crying again. "…and it-it wouldn't h-have h-happened."

Died? Who died? He had a sinking feeling that he knew.

"He didn't do it on purpose, Jacks. I'm as much to blame. I let her go out in the field. I should've known she wasn't over him. Hell, she hadn't gone back to their flat since that night. When I stopped by to pick up a few things for her I noticed that his room wasn't touched."

They still hadn't said his name, but he didn't have to hear it to know they were talking about him.

"It's not your fault. I just…I just want her back."

"So do I Jacks. So do I."

So, he was dead and something happened to Rose on a field assignment that led to her being taken, but where? And by who?

He heard them walk toward the door.

"I hate that bloody Torchwood," Jackie sobbed.

Torchwood? Had they taken Rose? But she worked for them and Pete ran the place. He peeked around the side of the future TARDIS. They were gone. He ran back to his TARDIS. He had to find out what was going on. Maybe he could prevent this from happening. He knew that was very…wibbly wobbly, but as long as he wasn't noticed it should do.

He couldn't actually go to Torchwood. That would be, well, far too wibbly wobbly, but – he opened his laptop – he could access their files if – he ran around the control panel and…yes! – he had his new sonic screwdriver.

He searched though their files, steering clear of anything with his name on it because, well, wibbly wobbly. It took a few moments and then there they were. All their files on Rose Marion Tyler. _What? Wait! What? _That was bad. Really, really bad.

Now he knew why the words had returned. It was a message for him. He had to save her and there was only one way he could do that.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome!**


	6. Everything Was Fine

John stood up, a smile spreading across his face as he watched Rose wind her way to their table. Even with everything that was going on he couldn't help smiling every time he saw her, especially since he knew their time together would end soon. He didn't know exactly when, but sometime within the next four years he'd be gone.

He hadn't told her. He couldn't. Future knowledge was dangerous. If she found out that might very well seal her fate and he was determined to keep that from happening. The only way to save her was to pretend that everything was fine.

"Rose Tyler," he said, pulling her into a hug when she was close enough.

"Hi," she said, giving him a squeeze.

He inhaled the scent of strawberry that clung to her golden hair and even with everything looming over him he felt lucky. _So, so lucky._ Because, even though it wasn't forever he was holding Rose Marion Tyler and even death was a small price to pay for that.

They hadn't gone beyond the hand holding and hugging stage yet, but at least they were back to the way they used to be, but that was okay because just being this close to her was enough.

"No explosions at work today then?" he asked, pulling back and smiling at her.

He was referring to an incident that happened yesterday when she'd been transferring a bit of alien tech from one lab to another and slipped in some coffee one of the trainees had spilled on the floor and, well, long story short Pete's office now has two points of entry. John hadn't gone over the device yet or he would've told them it was a weapon and things would've gone a lot differently.

She laughed and gave him a playful slap. "That wasn't my fault." Then gave him that smile that melted his heart as she sat down. The one that left the tip of her pink tongue sticking out.

"You're doing it again," she said.

"What? Oh, right. Sorry," he tore his gaze from her and sat down.

He was staring again and forgetting. He did that sometimes because he knew that any moment he looked at her might the last time he saw her and he wanted to take in every detail. The problem was he completely forgot whatever he was doing and at that moment he'd been standing there, completely oblivious that she was sitting down. He knew she thought he was doing it because he was in love with her, which he was, but that's not why he was doing it. Well, it was, but not for the reason she thought. He let her think that though because he couldn't tell her the real reason. He couldn't tell her that one day soon he'd be gone and he would never see her again.

She laughed again. "It's all right, just thought we should order together."

He picked up the menu and started looking through it without actually seeing the words. He was lost in thought about her, which happened a lot. Well, most of the time. Well, more like every second of every day.

He wished they had moved beyond friendship. He hadn't told her he loved her since Bad Wolf Bay and he wanted to say it, at least once more, before his time ended, but maybe it was better if he didn't. Not for him, but for her.

She knew he was thinking about it. Thinking about telling her. She could see it in his eyes. _I love you._ Part of her wanted him to say it, but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to say it back. She loved him and sometimes she thought she was falling in love with him, but she wasn't sure if it was because he seemed so much like the Doctor or because she was falling in love with _him_, John Smith.

Her feelings hadn't changed for the Doctor though. Even after all this time and sometimes, like when she was sitting here and John was being a complete idiot, but in a good way, she wished her feelings would change. She wished that she wasn't in love with the Doctor anymore.

The waitress arrived, bringing her out of her thoughts. She ordered fish and chips, but John seemed completely oblivious to what was going on as he hadn't looked up once, which usually met he was lost in thought.

She finally reached over and took the menu away from him because she knew what he was going to order. Same thing he always ordered.

"Oi, I wasn't done."

"He'll have fish and chips, same as me," she said handing the waitress the menu.

"Fish and chips? What if I wanted something else?"

"You always order fish and chips and you know it. You stare at the menu for twenty minutes and order fish and chips," she said, laughing.

"Do I?" he asked.

"It's your usual."

He beamed, making her laugh because she really had no idea why he was smiling so broadly, but it was so cute.

"I have a usual," he said, letting that little giggle escape. The one that she thought was the most brilliant sound in the entire universe. "Usual table, usual lunch. I'm all domesticated."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's brilliant! Fantastic!" He giggled. "That was our first date."

"What was?"

"Fish and chips. Remember?"

"How could I forget? We watched the world end, I almost died, but you saved me, then you saved everyone else."

"Not everyone," he said as his eyes clouded over.

She took his hand because she hated to see him in pain. "It wasn't your fault. It was Cassandra. She made the choice to hurt people. You saved them. Yes, some died, but how many would've died if you hadn't been there? All of them. That's how many. You help. That's what you do."

"You make me so happy," he said, his eyes clearing as that broad smile brightened his face. "I'm the luckiest man in the universe."

It wasn't _I love you_, but in a way it was and suddenly she realized what a complete idiot she was. Her heart was holding out for a man she'd never see again and right in front of her was a man who loved her. Completely.

John took a sip of his tea because he needed something to do otherwise he'd start staring and forgetting again because she was smiling again and her smile was something he wanted to hold onto for as long as he could. He sat his cup down and realized she'd gone quiet, which was very un-Rose like.

He glanced at her and she was… _Wait! _She was smiling, but it wasn't a smile he'd seen very often and suddenly every rational thought fled from his mind and he almost set his hand in his tea, making her laugh. Then he grabbed some napkins because the edge of his pinstriped jacket had actually gone in the tea. He glanced at her again and she was still smiling at him like that, which made him forget where the tea had gone and he thought maybe he'd spilled it on his pants so he tried to stand up without scooting his chair out and his knees hit the table and he was back sitting in the chair, making her laugh harder.

"This is all your fault," he said, but he couldn't help laughing too.

"I was only going to suggest that we go out."

"Go out?" he asked, not entirely sure what she was talking about.

"On a date."

And there went his hand back in the tea, which was still quite warm and made him jump up, striking the table again with his legs and flopping him back in the chair. And she was laughing again.

He ran a hand through his hair, before glancing at her. She was still laughing, which was completely unfair. A couple words and a smile from her and he was a complete idiot.

"You know, if you keep this up I'm going to wind up dumping the entire table over."

"If I would've known asking you out was this much fun I would've done it ages ago," she laughed.

A date with Rose Tyler and not just a lunch date, but a proper date. That would definitely be something to remember. A broad grin spread across his face. He took her hand in his. "A date sounds brilliant."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome!**


	7. Pretending Was All He Had

The Doctor sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the photo in his hands. He traced her hair with his thumb. A tear escaped his eye, landing silently on the frame.

"They're gone, both of them," he said, knowing she couldn't really hear him, but pretending. Pretending was all he had.

"You would've liked Amy, I think. She was a bit like you. Not you, of course, but like you. The first day I took her out, do you know what she did? Saved a Star Whale. It was being used as a ship. Not an actual ship. There weren't people inside of it. Well, Amy and I were inside of it. Not all the way inside. We were in its mouth, but we got out. Had to…well, let's just say it wasn't very big on dignity and we smelled pretty bad for a while.

It was being tortured. I know you wouldn't have stood for that. Same way you couldn't stand by and watch that Dalek tortured. Amy couldn't stand by either. She figured it out, just like you would have. I almost killed it though because I couldn't see what was going on. Daft old man that I am, but Amy, she saw. Figured it out and released it, which everyone thought would destroy the city on its back and kill all the people, but it didn't. Turned out the Star Wale was helping because it wanted to, not because it had to.

She reminded me of how compassionate you are, which reminded me of how much I miss you. Yes, I think you would've liked her. She's gone now. She and her husband. Rory," he chuckled, but it was a sad sound, "Funny story that. Did I ever tell you he died? He didn't just die. He died and then he was erased from the universe. Had to do with those cracks. I think I told you about those cracks. Anyway, he died, was erased, and then he came back. Of course he was plastic, but after I restarted the universe he went back to normal.

They're gone now. Both of them. They were sent back in time by the Weeping Angels. Rory was sent back first and then Amy went after him. I tried to get her to stay by telling her that I could somehow find a way to save him, which I knew was a lie, but I've lost so many people. I didn't want to lose her too, but she let the Angel send her back because she wanted to be with her husband and by doing that she created a fixed point. Now they're gone and I can't even use the TARDIS to see them.

I…" his voice cracked as the weight of his loneliness pressed down on him. "I wish you were here. With me. I know you're happy with him, but I…I wish you were here."

He laid back, clutching the photo to his chest and closed his eyes, pretending that she was there because pretending was all he had.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome!**

**It's short. I know, but I promise the next chapter is longer. It's also going to be a tear jerker - at least if I did it right so prepare. Will be uploading it just after midnight.**


	8. Death Date

Okay guys, since this story does get a little wibbly wobbly timey wimey I thought I ought to explain the timeline thing.

Rose is about 4 years after her last trip to Bad Wolf Bay.

The last chapter for the Doctor was set after The Angels Take Manhattan. So, it's a lot later in the Doctor's timeline and actually will be even later by the time they reconnect. There's a reason and I'd tell you, but...spoilers! :)

* * *

Rose slipped into the short navy blue dress she'd bought earlier that day then stepped into her shoes. She felt nervous, even though she told herself she shouldn't be. She was going out with John, but it wasn't like she didn't see him every day. Still, she couldn't shake the butterflies that insisted on swirling around in her stomach.

She couldn't help, but smile as she thought about the way he'd gotten all flustered and nearly knocked the table over when she asked him. A date. A proper date. She took a breath and then stepped out of her room.

John stood up from the couch where he'd been waiting and turned around. He didn't say anything right away, but his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. She hoped that was a good sign.

"You look…" and he just stared for a moment. "…beautiful."

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

"You really have to watch that."

He walked to the door and held it open for her.

"Watch what?" she asked, stepping into the hall.

"That smile." She smiled again. "Yep, that one there. Very dangerous. Almost made me knock over a table, twice." She laughed. "I'm just saying. If you keep it up I can't be held responsible for any damage I cause."

She laced her arm through his as they walked down the hall toward the elevators.

* * *

When she stepped out of her room he, once again, experienced the feeling of having all rational thought flee his mind. He couldn't even form words. It wasn't just the dress, though he really, really liked that dress.

He knew he was going to have a very hard time not staring at her all night. He opened the car door for her and waited while she climbed in and tried to look anywhere else because when she sat down the skirt…Well, it was better to look at something else least he wind up getting slapped.

He closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. After he climbed in and closed the door she kissed his cheek, which completely surprised him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For just being you," she said, with that smile that made him forget everything else curving her lips up.

"I'll take that."

He wasn't sure what he'd done to get rewarded like that, but he really hoped he'd do it again. And maybe again. He started the car, unable to stop smiling.

He had the entire evening planned out. Even though this was the first night he would be with her like this he knew this very well could be the last night he was with her like this.

She looked so beautiful. He couldn't help glancing at her as he drove. She was smiling as she looked out the windshield, meeting his gaze every once in a while. He couldn't help feeling lucky. _So, so lucky. _No matter what happened later, right now, this moment they were together and he was happy. So very happy.

He got out and opened her door.

"Where are we?" she asked

"Ah, well, an out of the way little place you've probably never heard of," he said, giving her his arm.

He started to lead her across the road and that's when he saw it. Graffiti on the wall across the street. Two words. _Bad Wolf. _

* * *

John abruptly stopped as they walked across the street. Rose was about to ask him what was wrong when she was startled by the squeal of breaks and in the next moment he was pushing her, hard. She stumbled back a few feet and fell over. She put her arms out and twisted around to brace her fall, scraping her palms on the road.

She heard an impact and rolled over, sitting up. The car, a small, yellow compact was stopped maybe a foot from her. Frantically her eyes darted around as she got to her feet and…

"John!" she screamed, running to his crumpled body.

She knelt down, hovering her hands on either side of his face, but not sure what to do. Blood was slowly beginning to pool under his head.

The driver stumbled out of his seat and she didn't need to smell him to know he was tanked. A few people ran toward them and she yelled at them, "Call for help! Hurry!"

"Rose," John said, barely above a whisper.

Rose looked into his deep brown eyes. "Hold on, please, hold on," she cried as tears filled her eyes.

"Don't cry…please…don't cry luv," he said slowly, as if he was forcing himself to speak.

_No, I can't lose him. Please I can't lose him. _"What can I do? Please, tell me what to do."

"I'm afraid…there isn't…anything…" His face contorted in pain.

"God, don't say that. Please don't say that."

"I have…something…pocket…" he glanced down and she knew he meant his inside jacket pocket. She reached into it and her fingers closed on a key. She drew it out. The key glowed in her hands and she recognized it immediately. "…TARDIS," he said, giving her a brief smile.

She knew he'd been growing a TARDIS. She'd stopped by her parents' house to help take care of her a few times, but she didn't understand why he was giving her the key. Actually she did, but her mind refused to believe that he wouldn't…

"I'm not taking it."

"You have to…can't…have it…on me…when…"

"No, don't say that! There has to be something that-" She realized that there was something she could do. Some way to save him. If she could get him to the TARDIS then maybe… "I'll take you to her. She'll fix you."

Rose started to stand, but he grabbed her hand.

"No…it's…it's too late…just…" he gasped.

She saw the pleading look in his eyes as he reached for her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, burying her face in his shoulder as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I…I love you…Rose…Tyler," he whispered into her hair.

"I-I love you too," she said, squeezing her eyes shut.

"G…goodbye."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome!**


	9. Somewhere In Time

This is a bit later in the Doctor's timeline. Just getting him to where he needs to be since it's all a bit wibbly wobbly.

* * *

The Doctor paced back and forth in front of the door that had appeared when he was walking down the hall. She did it. He knew she did it because she knew what he'd had to do today. He wasn't going in though. He'd told himself he had to put things behind. Leave the past in the past. It wasn't like going in there would make her come back.

"I'm not going in there," he insisted.

A metal groan echoed down the hallway.

"No, I'm not."

Another metal groan.

"You're not my mother."

_And you're not my child. _

She didn't actually say it, but she'd said it before and he could almost imagine her saying it again.

"I don't…" …_need her._ But he couldn't finish the sentence because it was too much of a lie. He did need her. He would always need her, but going in her room wouldn't bring her back to him.

"Why? Why do I still love her?"

But there was no answer, because the answers were coming from inside his mind and he didn't have an answer to that question.

He stepped into the room and breathed in the familiar scent. It still hung in the air after a lifetime. He knew that was due to the TARDIS, but it always made him feel like she'd just stepped out. Any minute she could come bounding down the hall and open the door.

He walked over to the dresser and picked up the picture of her. It was the only one in the room that was just her. It was his picture of her, but he preferred to keep it in here. Less questions that way because he couldn't talk about her. Not with anyone.

He sat down at the end of her bed in his new suit, gazing at her picture.

"Do you remember when I told you the day I met River was the day she died? That day that I met her when I looked like…well, like the man I left you with? In the library when she saved all those people? I've just come from dropping her off. She isn't in Stormcage anymore. Not sure if I told you that. Yeah, probably did. I tell you everything. You're the only one who knows all my secrets.

Anyway I took her out. I think she had a good time. Well, I know she did because I remember her telling me. Kind of funny that way. Time Loops. I knew where to take her because she'd already told me," he chuckled sadly.

"I gave her my sonic because I remembered her having it. It was hard, knowing there was nothing I could do and knowing I would never see her again. I loved her. I really did. I'm not sure if I was ever in love with her. Well, I supposed in a way I was, but not in the same way I'm in love with you.

You drive me mad. You know that? It's been years. Lifetimes. And I'm still in love with you. I shouldn't be. I really shouldn't be. It hurts just as much as it did when you were ripped away from me at Canary Wharf. When I placed by cheek against the wall and I could feel you doing the same. Or maybe I just wished you were.

The longer I'm away from you the darker I feel inside. I just…" his voice broke. "…I just wish you were here. With me."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome!**


	10. Emergency Programme Two

Rose sat at the table in her parents' kitchen. She could hear water running, but it was distant. She felt disoriented. As if she wasn't really there somehow.

"Nice cup of tea, that'll help," Jackie said.

She had no idea how she had come to be sitting at the table in their kitchen. Her memories were disjointed. Just bits and pieces, like snapshots. She remembered the accident and John then an ambulance. She could recall her dad's voice, but she couldn't remember what he said. Then some people from Torchwood showed up and someone put a blanket around her. Her dad said something about _half-Time Lord_. Then he was putting her in a car and now she was here.

"Rose, come on now, it'll be all right," Jackie said.

Her words cut through the shock and Rose glared at her mum.

"How, mum? How is it going to be all right?" she snapped.

Jackie opened her mouth and then closed it, alarm clearly visible in her eyes.

"He's dead! Do you get that? How is that going to be all right?"

"I…I didn't mean…"

"I thought for one brief moment that maybe I could be happy, but I should've known better."

Her shoulders slumped as her body racked with sobs. Jackie put her arms around her daughter.

"Rose…sweetie…"

The kettle whistled and Jackie got up to pour the water.

"Maybe I just don't deserve to be happy," she sobbed, lifting her hand to wipe her eyes. Then she realized she was holding something. The key. She still had the key.

"Where are you going?" Jackie called, but Rose wasn't listening.

The key was still glowing and maybe… With John dead she wasn't sure what would happen to his TARDIS. Whether it would dematerialize, die, or what, but she had to try. _Please be in there. Please be in there. _She sprinted around the garage and up to the two story shed. She grabbed the side door handle, _Please be in there, _and pulled the door open.

The shed was dark. She felt along the wall and after fumbling for a minute, finally located the light switch. She flipped it on and there in the middle of the room stood an exact replica of the Doctor's TARDIS.

Without a second thought she raced up to the door, inserted the key, unlocked it and stepped inside. It looked exactly how she remembered. She knew what she had to do. She would save him like she'd saved Jack. She didn't care that it was wrong and she knew he'd be upset, but that didn't matter. He would be alive.

Suddenly the doors slammed shut. _What the hell? _She spun around.

"This is Emergency Programme Two."

_John? _She turned back, facing the console and there he was. He was a bit translucent, like a ghost and she knew he was only a projection, a recording.

"If you're seeing this then I'm dead and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I had to leave you."

Why would he record something like that? The Doctor had recorded a similar message, but that was after they had been traveling together for a while, but that had been Emergency Programme One. What was Two?

"I knew it was going to happen. That I was going to die, but I couldn't tell you because I couldn't let anything happen to you."

_He knew? _He knew he was going to die and he didn't tell her? If she'd known maybe she could've prevented it. Tears slid down her cheeks. That was wrong. He shouldn't have kept that from her.

"I know you're upset and I'm sorry, but I couldn't have told you and even if I did you couldn't have prevented it from happening. There are points in time that are fixed and can't be altered. Remember what happened when you tried to save your dad? I was met to die and I'm okay with that because…" he looked down at the floor and rubbed his neck, "…because I had the one thing I always wanted. I had you."

He smiled.

"You've always tried to protect me, but now it's my turn to protect you. The Doctor said traveling between parallel universes is impossible, but there is a way. Well, theoretically, but I've run the calculations and I know it'll work, but it isn't going to be pleasant and it's not entirely accurate. It'll get you there I'm just not sure when. I'm not sure if you'll show up now, a week from now, months from now, or years. You won't show up in the past though. I'm fairly certain on that."

_Wait. What? _

"Rose, you can't stay here and I can't tell you why. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but I've seen what happens and this is the only way I can save you."

Golden light seeped down from the ceiling, enveloping her.

"What? What are you doing?" she yelled.

"I love you, Rose Tyler."

She had to close her eyes to shield them from the light.

"Goodbye."

It felt like the ground gave way and she was falling. No, not falling, being pulled. She kept her eyes shut, even though her first instinct was to open them because she was afraid the light might blind her. The sensation lasted a few minutes and then she felt ground beneath her feet.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome!**


	11. In the TARDIS with the Doctor

The TARDIS jolted to a stop, almost causing the Doctor to topple to the floor. _What was that? _He grabbed the monitor. She stopped, mid-flight in the middle of the time vortex.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

He flipped a few levers that did absolutely no good. The lights in the control room brightened for a moment. _What? _The TARDIS hummed, but it wasn't an unpleasant hum.

"What is it?" he asked.

A figure appeared a few feet from him. It was a woman wrapped in golden light. A light that he recognized as being, well, in essence, his TARDIS. Only it wasn't his TARDIS. It couldn't be because she was humming from her casing.

"What? No! What?" he gasped as his mind tried to figure out what was going on.

The woman was facing away from him and as he watched the light lifted from her. He heard the casing under the control panel open and the light floated inside. Then the casing snapped shut.

"But… What?" The Doctor crossed the distance between him and the woman in two strides, intent on finding out exactly what was going on. Her blonde hair hung loose around her shoulders. She was wearing a short navy blue dress and black heels that appeared to be from the 21st century. How had she gotten in the TARDIS? "Who are you?" he demanded.

She spun around at the sound of his voice and he froze. _It's, but, but it can't be, but it is! _"Rose?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

Her hazel eyes connected with his and for a moment he didn't move. _It's me. It's really me. _He couldn't manage to make his mouth work, which was new.

"D-Doctor?" she asked, but before he could answer she collapsed.

He caught her before she reached the floor. That's when he noticed the blood on the front of her dress. _No! Please, be all right. _He pulled his sonic out and checked her. She had abrasions to her hands and both of her calves, but other than that she appeared to be fine.

_No. Wait. What? _The sonic had picked up Time Lord DNA and Human DNA. _The Meta-Crisis? _Maybe, but there was something odd about the readings. _Time for that later. _He slipped his sonic back in his pocket and lifted her into his arms to carry her to her room.

* * *

He'd laid her on the bed and healed her wounds with some medical supplies from the sick bay and now he paced the room trying to decide what to do. Part of him was happy. No, overjoyed. No, more than overjoyed, but he couldn't think of a word for that because another part of him told him that this was bad. Really, very not good. The universe didn't work like that. It wouldn't give him the one woman in all of existence that he lo… He pushed the thought aside. There had to be something else going on. Something really, very not good.

He wanted to get a better reading on the blood, but he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she was there. Actually, really there. He tried to get his mind to focus by telling himself that she was just a girl, but she wasn't just a girl, she was _his Rose. _And then he realized that at some point he'd stopped pacing and now he was just staring at her wanting nothing more than to touch her golden hair.

He reined his emotions in. Why was he having such a hard time with this? He'd kept his emotions walled up for a long time. Ever since Amy and Rory… He pushed the memories away before they solidified. _Damn! _He hadn't thought about them in a while either.

He'd been fine. Completely under control and now here was this girl…this wonderful, beautiful girl and suddenly every wall he'd put up threatened to topple. _I can't let that happen. There's something going on here and I need to figure out what it is. _

He needed to get out of the room. Definitely needed to be somewhere else. It was far too distracting in there. He turned to walk out then, on second thought, opened the wardrobe and pulled out an extra blanket. He crossed the room and covered her up, tucking it in around her.

Then the next thing he knew he was stroking her golden hair. He pulled his hand back. Yes, definitely needed to get out of there. He walked out the door, closing it behind him and started down the corridor toward the control room.

There were quite a few things to figure out. The blood on her dress could wait until later. There was still the matter of her means of transport. The golden light had come from the heart of a TARDIS. No, it hadn't _come from_, it was the heart of a TARDIS, but not his TARDIS, obviously, but where… He stopped and slapped his forehead. _Slow. I can be so slow sometimes. _

The Meta-Crisis must have grown a TARDIS from the coral the Doctor gave him, but why would he use her heart like that? Didn't he know what would happen? What had happened. He'd drained the heart from his TARDIS, used it to allow Rose to travel through the Void, knowing that his TARDIS' heart would connect with, well, for lack of a better explanation, her mother. And now she had, basically, been absorbed by the Doctor's TARDIS because traveling like that drained her to the point of death.

What would make the Meta-Crisis risk that? And Rose. Traveling like that was risky. Very, very risky. Why would he chance that? There was definitely something else going on.

Was there a threat so great that this was his only option? Or had he lost his mind? That was a possibility.

Rose needed to rest, but he really needed answers and he couldn't find them himself. The parallel universe was closed to him so he couldn't look for them on his own. He'd have to wait until she could tell him.

He walked up to the console and began flipping levers to get her moving again, but when he checked the monitor he froze as two words appeared. _Bad Wolf. _

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome!**


	12. Reunion

Rose opened her eyes. _Bed. Why am I in bed? _Her mind felt fuzzy. She sat up a little, feeling weak. She was in bed, but not her bed. She gazed around the room. No, she was in her bed, but not at her flat. She was on the…_TARDIS! _

Memories rushed back, threatening to overwhelm her. _John. A date. _He was smiling at her, trying not to look at her legs and doing a poor job of it. The squeal of breaks and then. _Oh, God, no! _He was dying. Dying and reaching for her. Then she was in her parents' kitchen and her mum was making tea. _Nice cup of tea, that'll help. _Then the key. She had the key and she was in the shed. Then in the TARDIS and the light. The bright, golden light and she had to close her eyes. A moment later she was in a room. A room she didn't recognize, but it felt familiar, as if she'd been there before. No, more than that. As if she was supposed to be there. Someone touched her and she heard a voice that was both new and familiar at the same time. She turned around, gazing into green eyes, ancient green eyes that were so different from the brown ones she remembered, but so similar to the blue ones and she knew. _The Doctor. _

Her head spun and for a moment she couldn't move. She was back. Back in the TARDIS with the Doctor. She wasn't sure what to feel. So much had happened in such a short time. John. She loved him and now he was gone. Dead. And she'd never see him again. Her eyes burned as fresh tears threatened to fall. She took a deep, steadying breath.

The TARDIS. She was back on the TARDIS. The Doctor's TARDIS. She could hardly believe she was there. She never thought she'd see this room again. Everything else had changed, including the Doctor, but this one room, she gazed around, at least this hadn't changed. The Doctor had changed so much, regenerated. He was a bit gangly with a floppy mop of brown hair, but _her Doctor _was still there behind green eyes instead of brown.

She knew he'd want to know what happened, how she managed to cross the Void, though she was pretty sure he'd probably worked that out, but he'd still have questions. She climbed out of bed and was about to head out the door when she realized she was still wearing the blue dress that was covered in John's… Her eyes misted over.

She forced the tears back, which was hard, but after a few minutes she could breathe evenly. The Doctor could wait a few more minutes. She opened her wardrobe and pulled out a pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

* * *

They were back. _Bad Wolf. _The words were back, but why? The first time they'd appeared was back in his ninth regeneration. The Daleks were threatening the Earth, well, more than just the Earth because if they'd gone on they would have threatened everyone, everywhere. Rose took the energy from the heart of the TARDIS inside her to save him and in so doing saved everyone. Then she'd scattered the words throughout time and space to lead herself to that place. To that time.

After he lost her at Canary Wharf they appeared again. To him. So he would know she was returning and that the universe was once again threatened. Now, they were back, but they hadn't appeared to him until she returned.

Either she had seen them or the Meta-Crisis had, which was why she came back to him. He needed to find out what was going on. Was the threat in the parallel universe or here?

He suspected the threat was in this one otherwise why would the words appear here? There wasn't any way for him to travel to the parallel universe. Well, there was, but not without tearing the fabric of the universe. Both universes actually.

Footsteps drew his attention to the entryway and suddenly nothing else mattered. Just like that he was transported back in time and he was standing at the end of a dark street with Donna behind him and there was Rose standing at the other end. A smile lit up his face and he ran and she ran and then he was wrapping his arms around her while he lifted her off her feet.

"Rose, my Rose," he cried not even caring that there were tears in his eyes.

"Doctor," she exclaimed, burying her face in his shoulder.

She was back. Really, truly back. At that moment it didn't matter how. It didn't matter that the universe was threatened or that he had changed or that it'd been a lifetime, actually more than one lifetime, because he was holding the one thing that mattered most to him in all of existence. Rose Marion Tyler.

He finally released her, even though he didn't want to. She was smiling and there were tears on her cheeks. He gently brushed them away and it was everything he could do not to wrap his arms around her again.

And then he froze at the sudden realization that this…Rose being here with him…wasn't possible. The whole traveling through the Void between parallel universes aside. It'd been years since he walked away from her on that beach. Centuries actually. Two at least. Though he wasn't entirely sure. Traveling through time did make things a little wibbly wobbly and he couldn't be expected to remember exactly, but it'd been a long time. But here she was, looking almost exactly the same. As if she hadn't really aged at all. How was that possible?

"How…" he swallowed because his mouth went dry as his mind thought of a new idea. A really not good idea. That maybe he'd finally gone mad. Actually, seriously mad. He had slipped a few times, his mind that is. Not actually slipped, but he could be slow. Was actually notoriously slow at times and maybe he'd reached an age where he'd finally gone round the bend. He was one thousand? Twelve hundred? He wasn't actually sure, but somewhere around there. Give or take a hundred years or so.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" she asked.

The thing was, he wasn't sure how to ask her. He couldn't blurt out _How are you still alive_? Well, he could, but that seemed a bit abrupt, which usually didn't bother him, but this was Rose and if she was actually there and not some hallucination caused by, well, by being _older _then he didn't want to upset her with such an abrupt question.

"How old are you?" Yes, still abrupt, but at least he wasn't implying that she ought to be dead.

"I haven't seen you in four years and the first thing you ask is _how old are you_?"

"Four years? So, for you it's only been four years since Bad Wolf Bay?"

Four years. How could it have only been four years? It'd been a lot longer for him, but four years for her?

"Four years, yeah."

That just didn't…he slapped his forehead. _Oh, I'm so slow! _The way she traveled wasn't just risky, among other things it wasn't very accurate. She must have been pulled to _this_ time.

She was there. Actually, really there. He resisted the urge to hug her again. Right now he needed to find out what she knew.

"Do you remember how you got here? What happened?" he asked.

"I…" Her smile was gone and the look in her eyes made his hearts ache. "He-he died. John…" She bit her bottom lip, looking down at the floor for a moment. "I wanted to save him like I…like I did with you, but when I got into his TARDIS the doors closed and then…and then his hologram appeared and he…well…" She met his gaze. "…he sent me to you."

"John? Who's that?"

"That was the…the new Doctor…that was his…his name."

There were tears again. He brushed his thumb over her cheek and then cradled her face in his hands, gazing into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Rose."

He bent down, pressing his forehead against hers for a moment, then pulled back because there were questions he needed to ask. He had to find out what was going on.

"Do you know why he did it?" he asked.

"He said he…he knew he was going to die. It was a…a fixed point, like with my dad."

A fixed point? He started pacing. "But how would he know that? Unless…" He slapped his forehead. _Of course! _"He must have used his TARDIS to travel into the future, but why would he do that?" He put his hands on Rose's shoulders and gazed into her eyes. "Do you remember anything else? Did he say anything else?"

"He said he was protecting me. That I couldn't stay there. That sending me here was the only way to save me."

So, if Rose stayed in the parallel universe something would happen to her. Something bad enough to make him risk sending her across the Void, but what? _Protecting her._ He said he was protecting her. _The words?_ Was that what sent him into the future? But how would he know when and where to go?

Did Rose know about the words? She hadn't mentioned them and he wasn't sure if he should say anything, but he had to find out.

"Did he say anything else before he died?"

* * *

Rose could tell that he knew something. He might have completely changed on the outside, but she knew _her Doctor _too well.

"What are you not telling me?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said.

And there it was. Peeking out from green eyes instead of brown, but all the same that look told her one thing. He was hiding something. She'd have to drag the truth out of him, like she'd done a few times all those years ago.

"Tell me."

"Honestly, I don't know anything."

He backed up a step, looking away. Yep, he was definitely keeping something from her. Well, she wasn't going to have it. Not after everything she'd been through.

"Just tell me, Doctor."

He sighed. Then he moved the monitor so she could see the two words on the screen. _Bad Wolf._

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome!**


	13. Rose Tyler By My Side

_Bad Wolf._

She gasped and took a step back. A moment later he was next to her and her hand was in his. No, it couldn't be, but it was. Those words. Why? Why were they here?

"How?" was all she could manage to ask.

"They appeared after you arrived," he replied, giving her a worried look.

She met his gaze. There was something more.

"What do you know about them?"

"I…" his eyes darted around nervously and she could tell he didn't want to tell her, but she needed to know. She put her hand on his chest and his eyes snapped back to hers.

"Tell me."

"I think the Meta-…John must have seen them. I think that's what started all this."

"He would've told me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm…" _sure, _she was going to say, but was she? What other reason could there be? If he saw the words that would definitely worry him and there was that laptop that he kept in the shed with the TARDIS. She remembered asking to use it once and he nearly jumped out of his skin, rushing over to it before she got close enough to open it. He told her that it had to do with growing the TARDIS and then threw words at her like _calibrations _and _stabilization, _not slowing down enough for her to try to understand what he was saying. "No, I…I guess not."

She realized her hand was still on his chest. She dropped it, feeling a little awkward. Then the Doctor released her other hand that she completely forgot he was holding.

"He probably didn't want to worry you," he said.

"That really wasn't his decision to make," she said, more forcefully than she met. It upset her to think that John had kept so many secrets from her. They were friends and right before he died they were getting to that place where she thought they could be more, but now. After learning about all these secrets… She sighed. "He should've told me."

"Maybe."

"No, not maybe. He should have. If he told me than maybe I could've done something. Maybe he wouldn't be…"

She started crying and _Damn it! _She was trying so hard not to lose it.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her and for a few minutes, even with everything that'd happened, the world seemed right again and she was able to breathe.

After he released her, he dried her eyes.

"All right now?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry," she said, giving him an apologetic smile.

"You never have to be sorry with me."

He stepped over to the console and looked at the monitor.

"Okay, now, first thing. Bad Wolf. We both know what it means."

"End of the universe," she said, joining him at the console.

He looked at her with a smile and then flipped a lever. The time rotor started moving.

"Exactly. End of the universe, but how and by who?"

"No idea."

He flipped another lever and she had to grab onto the console as the TARDIS started moving.

"Me either."

He pushed a button.

"Where are we going?"

"South London."

"Powell Estate?"

He gazed at her again with another smile.

"End of the universe with Rose Tyler by my side, where else would we go?"

She laughed. She couldn't help it. He was just so completely mad and just so completely the Doctor.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome!**


	14. Not South London

Rose stepped outside expecting to find Powell Estate. What she didn't expect was to be standing in a desert region with lots of rock faces, but little to no plant life. She looked up at the darkening sky and noticed twin moons, about the same distance as Earth's moon. She heard the TARDIS door close.

"I don't think we're in South London, yeah?" she asked.

The Doctor stopped beside her, looking around. He held his tongue out, as if he was tasting the air, then he bent down and examined the dirt, picking it up and felt it in his fingers. "Definitely not Earth."

She laughed. "You could've looked up to see that." She pointed at the moons.

"Ah, yes, well," he stood up and straightened his suit, "if you want to do it the easy way."

"Where are we?"

"Alien planet," he said, taking a few steps and peering ahead.

She laughed, catching up with him and taking his hand, which seemed to make him nervous because he stopped what he was doing to give her a sideways glance, but she ignored that.

"I already knew that."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I meant, which one."

"Oh, right…not sure. One I haven't been to before. I believe. I mean, I could have, but just not this part. Or I might've been here during the day. Or…"

He still liked to ramble. She laughed, leaning her head against his shoulder like she used to do, which caused him to trail off and glance at her again. He didn't seem used to people touching him, which made her sad. She wondered how long he'd been on his own, well, he wasn't on his own anymore and she'd make sure he knew that.

A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky between them and the TARDIS making them both jump. Then another bolt struck near the first. The Doctor tightened his grip on her hand.

"Run!" he shouted as he sprinted into the desert pulling her along.

Bolt after bolt of lightning struck, almost as if it was following them. Rose pushed the thought aside. It was too absurd. Lightning didn't follow people, but then it could be a weapon.

They dodged left as if the Doctor knew one was coming and just missed getting hit.

"Over here!" someone shouted.

Rose turned her head and noticed what appeared to be a camouflaged door in the ground. A man with black hair graying at the temples was inside, holding it open.

"Come on!" the man yelled.

"Doctor," she said, giving him a tug.

He saw the door and changed direction. She followed and they both ducked inside.

The man was wearing a military uniform in varying shades of tan and off-white. A gun hung on a strap over his shoulder. She leaned against the dirt wall next to the Doctor.

Flickering firelight from torches embedded along the walls lit the area. They were in some kind of underground tunnel system.

"Thank you," she said, turning her attention to their rescuer.

"Don't move," he said, pointing the gun at them.

She froze. He just saved them to…to what? Capture them? Why?

"I really don't think that's necessary," the Doctor said.

"I'll decide what's necessary and what ain't," the man said. "Now, put your hands up."

Rose put her hands up and glanced at the Doctor who was doing the same.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Oh, well, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler," the Doctor said, offering his hand while still keeping it up, but the man ignored his offer and the Time Lord eventually pulled his hand back. "And you are?"

"I'm Captain Jeffries," he said, then motioned forward with his gun. "Now, move."

Rose fell in step next to the Doctor and together they walked farther into the tunnel system with Jeffries right behind them.

"Do you have any idea where we are, Doctor?" Rose whispered.

"Tunnels system. Underground," the Doctor replied.

"I can see that, yeah?"

"I never liked tunnels."

"Oi, you two. Quiet," Jeffries commanded.

He directed them around a corner and through an entryway. The walls and ceiling were lined with wood, making it look more like a room than part of an underground tunnel system. There were cells at the other end of the room with barred walls and doors.

Two men were sitting at a table playing cards, but as soon as Jeffries led them inside the men stood up and crossed the room, quickly. They appeared to be around Rose's age. One had brown hair and the other blonde.

"Captain," the blonde said, saluting.

"Check them for weapons and then put them in one of the cells," Jeffries ordered.

"You really don't have to do that," the Doctor said as the blonde began patting him down. "We don't have any weapons."

The brunette focused on Rose. He started with her ankles and by the time he reached her waist she was very glad she'd decided on jeans instead of a skirt.

"Oi, watch it," she snapped when his hands seemed to get more grabby than check-y.

"That's mine," the Doctor insisted, making Rose turn her head to find out what was going on.

The blonde was holding the Time Lord's sonic screwdriver.

"What is it?" the blonde asked.

"It's a screwdriver."

"Doesn't look like a screwdriver."

"Well, that's what it is."

Jeffries took the sonic and examined it. "Doesn't look like a screwdriver to me either, but even if it was, a screwdriver could still be used as a weapon." He pocketed the sonic.

"Oi, that's mine."

"Don't worry, you'll get it back after the trial," Jeffries said, following as the blonde and the brunette began leading them toward the cells. "As long as you're not found guilty."

"Trial?" Rose asked.

The blonde opened one of the cells and shoved her inside followed by the Doctor, who quickly turned around as the cell door slammed shut.

"Guilty of what?" the Doctor inquired.

"Sabotage," Jeffries replied.

"Sabotage? Why would we want to do that?"

"Don't play dumb." Jeffries folded his arms, glaring at the Doctor. "There are only two reasons Topsiders cross the Forbidden Zone. You were either looking for the Stabilizer or you were sentenced, but the Judge will sort that out."

"Who's the Judge?" Rose asked.

"He's the one who will hear your case."

"What happens then?" the Doctor asked.

"If he judges you to be innocent you'll join our ranks. If not, well, we only have one punishment for saboteurs."

"What's that?"

"Death," Jeffries replied before turning to walk out.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome!**


	15. Plans

The Doctor leaned against the only actual wall in the cell. He had to get them out of there, but how? There were two guards in the room, presently playing cards. He needed to distract them, but even if a distraction happened to appear then how was he going to unlock the door? Jeffries took his sonic screwdriver.

He started pacing, trying to work out what was going on. Sometimes the TARDIS took him to places he needed to be, but a nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him that this was different. There was something else going on.

Where were they? Recolonized alien planet. Obvious that, but where? They should've landed on Earth. South London to be precise. Four years after he left Rose at Bad Wolf Bay, but they hadn't traveled back in time or even to Earth like he intended. So, why here? Why now?

"Have you come up with a way to get us out of here yet?" Rose asked.

She was sitting on a military cot. The only furnishing in the room. She didn't look worried, but he knew that was a front. No matter what they went through, no matter how scared she was she'd always been right there by his side. He sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, laying her cheek against his shoulder. Even though he was a new man, holding her still felt the same, still felt right.

Making sure the walls stayed in place that he'd erected to keep people at a distance was hard when he was this close to her. Very hard, but he had to keep them up. The last time she came back to him he'd still lost her and if he let them fall this time he knew he wouldn't be able to survive losing her again. So, he put on the mask that he'd wore for so long and tried not to think about how her hair still smelled like strawberries in summer.

Rose rested her head on his shoulder. He might look different, but he still smelled the same, like the wind during a spring storm. Wild and untamed, but familiar. He was older. She could see it in his eyes and the way he'd said _only four years _told her that it had been longer for him, much longer.

"Looks like we're stuck in here for now, but don't worry I'm sure we can straighten everything out," he said.

"You really think they're just going to let us go?" she asked.

"No, but if we can get that Judge to believe we're innocent it'll get us out of these cells."

"Then what?"

"Then we make our way back to the TARDIS."

"Even if that works how are we going to get past Jeffries?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet."

It sounded reasonable, sketchy, but reasonable. If they managed to get the Judge to believe that they were innocent he'd let them out and hopefully give the Doctor back his sonic. Then they could make their way back to that door and if they could get past Jeffries they'd be home free. Well, home free except for that lightning, but they could worry about that later.

"Sounds good," she said.

"What?" he asked, giving her a confused sideways glance.

"I said it sounds good."

"Are you having fun with me?"

He pulled away from her and narrowed his eyes, as if he suddenly didn't trust her. She looked at him wondering why he was acting like that. All she was doing was agreeing with him. Yes, his plan seemed a little sketchy and had a few holes, like how they were going to get past Jeffries, but she'd always trusted him and he always managed to get them out of whatever situation they were in. Even when the TARDIS fell into the ground when they were orbiting a black hole he'd managed to save them. So, why wouldn't she trust him now?

"Why would you think that?"

"People always argue with me."

"Do I look like people?"

His face softened and he smiled.

"Rose Tyler you are," he pulled her into a hug, "definitely not people. I mean you are. You're human, but not people."

* * *

They had always argued with him. Amy, Rory, especially Rory, even River sometimes, not always, but sometimes. When Rose didn't pose one argument about his plan, which he had to admit did have a few holes, his mind, that was on constant guard, chimed in with a few suspicions about why she might be so agreeable.

It'd been a long time since he'd been the man she traveled with, but that one question, the same question he'd asked Amy the first time he met her, back when she was Amelia, reminded him that Rose always trusted him. She never doubted, not once. Even when she had no idea what his plan was like when he'd had Mickey fire a missile at the building they were in the stop the Slitheen from destroying the Earth. She'd looked at him with complete trust and said two words – _Do it. _

He released her because the walls he'd built were threatening to crumble and he couldn't let them fall. Not when he didn't know why those words had returned. Not when he didn't know if he was going to lose her again.

"That's a compliment, yeah?" she asked.

"Definitely a compliment," he said, smiling.

Movement drew his attention to the entrance. Jeffries motioned to the two men at the table.

"With me," Jeffries said walking over to their cell.

The two men flanked him with their weapons drawn.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked.

"The Judge wants to see you two."

He felt Rose take his hand and instinctively laced his fingers with hers like they used to do then gave her what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze.

He wasn't sure how he was going to get the Judge to believe that they weren't there to sabotage anything, but somehow he had to find a way. He had to keep her safe.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome!**


	16. The Judge

Rose let go of the Doctor's hand as they were led into a room that didn't look anything like a court room. In fact, it looked more like a small office. An older man with short grey hair stood up from behind a desk. His face was hard and a jagged scar ran under his right eye. He wore a military uniform similar to the one Jeffries was wearing.

"These are the two saboteurs I told you about," Jeffries said.

"We are not saboteurs. Saboteurs? Huh, I like that word. Saboteurs. You don't get to say it very often, well, you do, but I don't," Rose had to stifle a laugh. He was just as mad as he used to be. "Anyway, yes, right. We're not saboteurs."

"And I'm supposed to take your word on that?" the Judge asked.

"Well, yes," the Doctor said, straightening his bowtie.

"So, you were sentenced?"

"No, not sabotaging, not sentenced."

"Then why were you in the Forbidden Zone?"

"That was an accident."

"An accident?"

"See, my ship it kind of, landed here by accident."

"You crashed?"

"Yes, I suppose you could say that without all the exploding and getting hurt."

"So, you're not Topsiders?"

"I don't even know what a Topsider is, well, except, you know, they live up top, but other than that, no idea."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Test me if you like. Ask me anything a Topsider would know. I bet I get it wrong."

Rose was trying not to laugh, which was very hard. She knew if she did she'd get them into trouble.

The lights flickered.

"And that would be from the electrical storm," the Doctor said, "which isn't actually a storm. Am I right? Of course I'm right. It's just above the Forbidden Zone, which is where you live, well under it actually. Someone has made this area uninhabitable on purpose. I'd guess the Topsiders, which would give you a reason to dislike them, but why?" The Judge opened his mouth, but the Doctor held his hand out. "Wait. Don't tell me. This is a recolonized planet, which means that at one time your group and the Topsiders were together, but something happened and you split into two separate groups, but what could split a group like that? Food, yes if there wasn't enough food, but no, you could just grow more, unless there wasn't a way, but no, I already checked the soil. This area is dry, but with enough water you could grow plants. Water, that's another thing, but none of you appear to be suffering from dehydration. Leadership? Yes, that could be. I've seen that happen before." He stopped pacing and faced the Judge. "All right, tell me."

This regeneration talked more than the last one. She had to stifle another laugh.

"It's like you said, we were all one group when the colonists first arrived, must be twenty years ago now. A man named Michaelson was in charge. Together, we built a city, which is where the Topsiders are living. We grew food, dug wells, and for about ten years we lived in peace, but then Michaelson was killed in an accident when he was out on a scouting mission with Thurston, his second in command. Thurston claimed it was an accident, but he'd been trying to take over for years. He pulled together a group of people loyal to him and anyone who opposed him was sent here and he had the scientists in the group create a machine to trap us here."

So, the group was trapped. They couldn't even go outside, well, they probably did go outside, just not for very long. Most likely only to gather what supplies they needed.

"If they've trapped you here then why would they be trying to sabotage you?"

"A few of the men have been working on a machine to stabilize the electrical storms long enough for us to get out of the Forbidden Zone so we can find another area to settle."

"If Jeffries gives me back my sonic screwdriver I might be able to help you with that."

"Why do you think I'd let you anywhere near the Stabilizer?"

"Because you know I can help."

"That doesn't mean I trust you."

"You can either trust me or kill me. It's your choice."

She couldn't believe he said that. The Judge was quiet for a minute as he looked from the Doctor to Rose then to Jeffries.

"I'll let you help, but I don't have to trust you. Jeffries give him back his…"

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor said

Jeffries pulled out the device and handed it to the Doctor, who examined it to make sure it was in working order. Once satisfied he slipped it into his top pocket.

"Now take her back in her cell. If you don't hear from me in the next hour kill her." the Judge said nodding toward Rose.

_What? _Jeffries grabbed her arm roughly and began leading her to the door. She tried to struggle, but his grip was like a vice.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor yelled.

"Don't worry Doctor. She'll be safe as long as nothing goes wrong."

Jeffries pulled her into the hall and led her back to the room they'd come from. She knew the Doctor would be able to fix the device, but she couldn't help worrying about the last six words the Judge said, _as long as nothing goes wrong. _If there's one thing she knew about the Doctor it's that something always went wrong. Of course he always fixed it, but still she couldn't help feeling worried.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome!**


	17. Geronimo

The Doctor turned around and leaned toward the Judge, glaring at him.

"Let her go," he growled through clenched teeth.

The Judge held his ground.

"I will. As soon as you get the Stabilizer working," the Judge replied.

"If any harm comes to her I'll-"

"As long as nothing happens to me, she'll be fine. Now, I suggest we get going. We have a long walk ahead of us and some of it's up top."

He resisted the urge to throttle the Judge. Even though he wanted to. He really, really wanted to, but that wouldn't do any good. There was still Jeffries and the other two and probably more. He couldn't be sure how many so there was only one thing he could do.

"Right then," the Doctor said transforming his attitude into one of grudging cooperation, "lead the way."

He followed the Judge through the tunnel system. They passed a few chambers that had been transformed into rooms with wooden walls, ceilings, and floors. People milled around inside of them, some wore military uniforms and others were dressed in everyday ware. Well, 30th century everyday ware. That helped him sort out the when.

He still wasn't sure what he was doing there and that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him this wasn't an accident and wasn't the TARDIS' doing hadn't left. When the TARDIS intervened she usually brought him to places where an alien presence was causing problems. Cybermen in Victorian London. The Dalek Emperor invading Earth. An Isolus snatching people out of thin air.

But there wasn't anything like that going on here. There didn't appear to be an alien presence threatening the inhabitants. Not that he wouldn't have helped anyway. These people were being imprisoned. Held in an area against their will. Of course he would help them, but the fact that they were keeping Rose prisoner until he got their Stabilizer working grated on his nerves.

He told himself that she would be fine. It's the only way he could keep his legs moving forward. They'd been in worse situations than this and she'd pulled through, but he couldn't help worrying. He'd lost her twice. Once at Canary Wharf and once when he…well, he walked away, which was the hardest thing he'd ever done. If something happened to her… He pushed the thought away. He couldn't even consider the possibility.

He'd been wearing a mask for years. Pretending he was fine, even saying it when he was anything, but fine. When he first found Rose he'd been like that, not as much as he was now, but still, sometimes, he'd say he was fine. She knew he wasn't and eventually she'd drag the truth out of him. Then they would talk and, after a while, he really would be fine. There were still things that haunted him, like the war, but with her the pain lessened and when she laughed it would reach into his soul and he'd find himself laughing.

When he lost her, he lost that part of himself. The part that could laugh and he thought it would kill him. It hadn't, but only because he forced himself to go on because he knew she would want him to. Then she came back to him and everything was right again, but the Meta-Crisis happened and he'd had to leave her. He didn't want to. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done, but he couldn't take the Meta-Crisis with him. He was too dangerous and Rose, he'd been afraid. So afraid. Ever since that black hole with the ancient creature that claimed to be the devil. Of course it wasn't. It couldn't be, but it had known him and that was unsettling. Known what he was. Who he was. _She will die in battle. _He'd never been able to shake that and she'd been scared and he'd been scared, but he couldn't let her know. He tried to ignore the words. Pretend they didn't affect him, but they did. Always there in the back of his mind and he knew, on some level, that's why he walked away.

He tried to deal with the loss the only way he knew how. He shoved it down as far as he could. Only, it wouldn't stay there. It refused to go into the dark where it would wither and die. That's why he had to see her one last time before he regenerated. One last time as the Doctor she knew. He thought when he changed she'd become just another companion he traveled with once as the others had and he wanted to see her while she still lived in his heart. Only, when he changed he found that she still lived there.

_And you could have killed a Star Whale. _They were Amy's words, but so much like Rose and when she'd said them for a moment he couldn't breathe. She laughed at things he said, even if they weren't met to be funny, well, often actually or at what he was wearing, a hat usually, and he'd see Rose in her. It hurt, but a good kind of hurt because it was almost as if she was still there. He loved Amy for Amy of course, but when she reminded him of Rose it made him feel lighter and after he lost her…her and her husband it was like losing Rose all over again. They were gone and he couldn't ever see them again.

The pain was so great the only way to save himself was to bury it. Force it into that dark place where it could wither and die. Only it didn't die. It froze over, like a pond in winter. Only with her back it was threatening to melt and he couldn't…he wouldn't let that happen. If he did and he lost her again it would kill him. So, he wore the mask and pretended that everything was fine.

* * *

Rose sat on the cot in the cell. It was the first time she'd been alone since she woke up after being transported to the Doctor's TARDIS. She wasn't really alone, she amended, glancing at the two men who had resumed their game of cards. Didn't they get bored of that?

She fidgeted, looking at her hands. The Doctor would fix the Stabilizer and then he'd come get her. Something would go wrong, of course. Something always went wrong, but he'd save her, in the end. He always had before, but she couldn't help thinking about how much he'd changed.

He was so different from the man she remembered. Not only his face and body, but inside. Well, no, that wasn't entirely true. He was more like he'd been when she first met him. Dark and brooding, thinking of people as stupid apes because he couldn't allow himself to get close to them. They reminded him too much of Time Lords, because they looked like Time Lords. Only, they weren't. All of his people were dead and he was alone in the universe.

That's why she went with him, because he was alone and she didn't want him to be alone. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. He saved people and what did he get in return? He got to be alone and she couldn't stand by and let that happen.

He was broken. She'd seen that. Broken and alone. It took him a while to warm up to her. No, to allow himself to warm up to her, but in the end he had. Mainly because she kept at him. Treating him like he was…well, like he was human. She knew he wasn't, but she cared about him and it was the only way she knew how to show him. She joked with him and then after a while when she realized that she was falling, not through time and space, but head over heels for this mad bloke who saved her before she even knew his name, things changed. She still joked with him, but she wanted him to let her in. He was closed off though, keeping her at a distance, still thinking of her as a human. So, she changed his mind the only way she could and it started with a dance.

She laughed at the memory of Jack teleporting them aboard his ship and the Doctor, who was always one step ahead of everyone, didn't even notice. Of course she hadn't either, but that wasn't the point.

"What are you laughing at?"

She looked up. The brunette was standing by her door. The one who had gotten grabby when he was checking her for weapons.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said.

"It might be in your best interest to be nice to me."

"Why's that?"

"It might keep you from being killed if that bloke you came in here with doesn't come through."

"The Doctor will fix it."

"I'm just saying, in case he doesn't-"

"I'm not even remotely interested, yeah?"

His face turned red and she thought he was going to yell at her, but he glanced back at the blonde before turning back to her.

"You'll change your mind."

He walked back to the table.

"Yeah, don't really think so," she called.

The Doctor would fix the Stabilizer and be back, but even if that didn't happen, which it would, whatever that guy thought was going to happen was definitely not happening.

* * *

The Doctor followed the Judge around the corner and found a man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties guarding another hatch-like door.

"Judge," the man said, turning around and saluting.

"Corporal Stevens," the Judge greeting, returning the salute.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't know you were coming."

"That's alright. I'm taking him," the Judge nodded at the Doctor, "to the Stabilizer."

"The Stabilizer, sir?"

"Yes, he can get it working."

"Really?" Stevens asked.

"Really," the Doctor answered.

"Follow me," the Judge ordered, pushing the door up.

The Doctor stared through the open door. The wind had picked up and it looked like there might be an actual storm forming, which would be bad. That coupled with the electrical storm would be really not good.

"Up there?" he asked.

"I told you we'd have to cross up top," the Judge said.

"It looks like there might be a storm coming on."

"Probably. That happens sometimes, but I'm sure we can make it to the building housing the Stabilizer before it starts up."

He didn't feel very good about the Judge's assurances. Especially with all those dark clouds, not to mention the wind.

"How far away is it?"

"About five hundred meters."

"Five hundred meters?" The Doctor watched the wind rattle the door. "Well, that's quite a ways isn't it?"

"We had to construct it on the edge of the Forbidden Zone."

Of course they did. Why was it whenever he needed to get somewhere it always wound up being on the other side of something dangerous?

"No other way to get there then? No underground tunnel that happens to let out…oh, I don't know, right next to it maybe?"

"No, this is the only way. Come on," the Judge said, stepping outside and holding the door open for the Doctor.

"Well then, if it's the only way," he straightened his bowtie. "Geronimo!"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome! I will always post at least one chapter a day and there is a lot to come in this story. I have 3 adventures planned before the final battle, which I'd explain, but...Spoilers! :)  
**


	18. 7 Minutes

Rose stretched out on the cot staring at the ceiling. Something had been nagging her ever since she stepped out of the TARDIS and realized they weren't at Powel Estate. At first she'd brushed the feeling off, but now that she was alone it prodded at the back of her mind insisting to be heard. As absurd as it might seem, since she and the Doctor had wound up at a lot of different places they hadn't expected to be, she felt like they weren't met to be here.

This felt different, as if it hadn't been the TARDIS or the Doctor who brought them there. She knew he would probably think she was completely mad, but she had the sinking sensation that this was someone else's doing.

She closed her eyes and tried to push the feeling aside. It couldn't have been someone else. No one could control where the TARDIS went except the TARDIS herself and the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor dodged the electrical bolts, trying not to lose sight of the Judge who was a few meters ahead of him, which was something new since the Doctor was usually in the lead, but the Judge seemed to be quite used to running too. The Time Lord dodged another electrical bolt that missed him by about a meter. Yes, he could definitely see why the Judge could run.

The building was just ahead. It was a solid, white structure with an antenna in the middle that jutted about ten meters from the roof. It was more stable looking than he expected. They obviously took great care in building it, but he wasn't sure how they were going to be any safer inside.

He'd already worked out that the electrical bolts honed in on heat signatures, which is why they started almost immediately after he and the Judge scrambled out the hatch-like door. The machine controlling the bolts should still be able to lock onto their heat signatures once they were inside, but with Rose being held he didn't have another choice.

The wind pulled at his jacket as he raced across the desert. He chanced a look at the angry clouds that were gathering. Yes, a storm was definitely forming. Hopefully it would hold out until they were back underground.

The Judge held the door open while the Doctor ducked into the dark building. After the door closed he had a moment of sheer darkness before the Judge flipped a switch and the Doctor had to blink while his eyes adjusted to the bright glare of overhead lights.

"Are you sure we're safe in here?" he asked. "You do realize that those electrical bolts are drawn to body heat?"

"An alloy in the metal surrounding this building shields our heat signatures."

"Ah, well, one good thing then," the Doctor said, looking around the room.

The first thing he noticed was the control panel wrapped around a metal column that jutted up and connected to the ceiling, which is likely what the antenna on the roof was connected to. Isolated wires hung out of the casing. Neither the transformer nor the actuators were connected. It was a bloody mess.

"This is going to take a while," he said. "You might want to let Jeffries know since he's going to expect to hear from you in about," the Doctor consulted his watch, "nineteen minutes."

"I can't radio him until we get back underground."

"What?"

"The electrical field caused by the machine disrupts communications."

"So, nineteen minutes to get the Stabilizer working and get back underground?"

"Yes."

He had nineteen minutes to sort out the mess. No, fourteen minutes because it would take at least five to make it back to the hatch-like door, but that was cutting it way too close. Ten. Could he do it in ten minutes? He resisted the urge to tear at his hair and, instead, brushed his bangs back, straightened his suit and pulled out his sonic. Only one way to find out.

"Better get started then," he said, crossing the room to the control panel.

* * *

Rose sat up at the sound of footsteps. She didn't know how long it'd been since the Doctor went out to fix the Stabilizer, but she knew that the hour was almost over. The brunette stood next to the cell door.

"Ten more minutes," he said.

_Ten minutes? _The Doctor was cutting it awfully close, but then again, he always seemed to do that. He'd come through at the last minute. He always did. She couldn't help being worried though.

"And you're telling me this why?" she snapped.

"Just letting you know how much longer you have to make a decision."

"I've already told you what my decision is."

There was no way she was going to take any proposition from him. Even if… No, the Doctor would come through.

"You'll change your mind," he said, walking back to the table.

* * *

The Doctor finished snapping the casing back, well aware that eleven minutes had already passed. The needed to leave soon or there wouldn't be time to get back before Rose… He pushed the thought aside. He couldn't think about that now.

"Finished," he said.

"Let's give her a test," the Judge said, walking over to the console and flipping the lever to start the Stabilizer. The machine hummed to life. He looked at the readings. "Looks like it works."

"Of course it works. I fixed it. Now, we have to get going." The Judge turned the machine off. "What are you doing?"

"Can't have it on yet. I need to get everyone ready."

"Fine, but we need to go now," the Doctor insisted.

The Judge dashed out the door with the Doctor following. They raced across the desert toward the hatch-like door. The storm had picked up while they were inside. Wind whipped around them, tearing at their clothes while ran stormed down from the sky, making visibility nearly impossible. Bolts of lightning mingled with electrical bolts.

The Doctor wove left and right, trying to keep the Judge in sight and stay out of the line of fire at the same time. He didn't have to look at his watch to know another minute had slipped by. Eight more minutes was all the time Rose had left.

He pushed his legs to go faster, squinting through the torrent of rain. An electrical bolt struck in front of him, making him shield his eyes and nearly knocking him back. The Judge screamed.

_No! No, no, no, no, no! _He raced ahead. The Judge lay crumpled on his side. The Doctor pulled out his sonic, but there was too much electrical disturbance to get a good reading. The Judge groaned. The Doctor leaned down an examined him. There was a nasty gash in the man's leg that was bleeding out.

"Just leave me," the Judge growled as the Doctor tried to help him up.

"I'm not leaving you," he insisted.

"There isn't enough time."

"We have a few minutes."

"No, you have to go. Tell the kid black fox."

"Black fox?"

"Yes, it's a code word. He'll radio Jeffries and the girl will be safe. Now, go!"

The Doctor knew the Judge wouldn't make it out there on his own. He couldn't leave him, but if he didn't hurry he'd be too late to save Rose. He only had seven minutes to get back underground. Seven minutes to save her.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome! **


	19. Run

The Doctor ignored the Judge's demands as he pulled off his bowtie and wrapped it around the man's leg, tying it as tightly as he could to stave off the flow of blood from the gash in the Judge's leg. Then he pulled the man up and wrapped one of the Judge's arms around his neck.

"There isn't time," the Judge protested.

"Then I suggest you shut up and start moving," the Doctor commanded as he pulled the man along toward the door.

He was well aware of what little time they had as he tried to move along as quickly as possible while dodging the electrical bolts and stray lightning. Five more minutes. Somehow he had to get them to that door within the next five minutes.

"Five more minutes," the brunette called over from the table.

Rose tried to ignore him as her stomach knotted in fear. Where was the Doctor? He should've been back by now, shouldn't he? She couldn't help worrying that something might've happened to him.

No, she pushed the thought aside. He'd make it. He would fix their machine and then come back for her. That's what the Doctor did. He always made it. Although, she couldn't help remembering the last time he'd been late. She was in a space ship flying away from a black hole. She didn't want to leave him, but the crew didn't give her a choice. The Doctor had finally shown up, but she couldn't wait until after her time was up this time because these people weren't going to put her on a space ship and fly her away they were going to kill her.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned her forehead against them telling herself that he would make it. She took a shaky breath. He would be there. Any minute. He had to be.

The Doctor wasn't even sure if he was going in the right direction anymore. The torrent of rain left little visibility, but he couldn't stop, couldn't backtrack because there wasn't enough time. Two minutes. That's all the time he had left. If he was wrong and the door wasn't… No, he couldn't think about that.

A couple more steps and _There it is! _He pulled the Judge forward. He banged on the door with his foot. A moment later Stevens popped his head out.

"Help me. He's been hurt," the Doctor said.

Stevens opened the door further and helped the Doctor get the Judge inside.

"What happened?" Stevens asked as he pulled the door shut.

"An accident," the Doctor said, trying to find the Judge's radio.

Rose had about a minute left. The Judge had to call Jeffries before it was too late. He was so busy looking he didn't hear Stevens cock his gun.

"What are you doing?" Stevens demanded.

"Trying to find…" The Doctor paused as he noticed the corporal pointing a gun at him. "What is it with all of you and guns?"

"What happened to him?"

"Look, I don't have time for this." The Judge moaned. "He doesn't have time for this either. You need to call Jeffries and tell him that everything's fine."

The Doctor wanted to lunge at Stevens, but he knew the kid would probably shoot him before he made it anywhere near him.

"Why would I do that? For all I know you did that to him."

The Doctor growled. There wasn't time. He needed…what was it the Judge told him? Some kind of code word.

"It was an accident. He told me…he told me…black fox. That's what he said. He told me to tell you black fox."

Rose sat up as Jeffries entered the room. Was the Doctor back? He walked over to her cell and pulled the keys out of his pocket. Was he letting her out? The lock clicked and the door swung open.

"Bring her out," Jeffries ordered.

"What are you doing?" Rose demanded.

The two men pulled her out of the cell. Her stomach sank as she realized they weren't going to let her go. Something must have happened.

"Hold her."

"What happened? What are you going to do?"

"What I was ordered to do."

Jeffries lifted his gun and pointed it at her head. _No! God no! He's going to… _She struggled, but the two men had firm grips on her arms.

"Let me go!"

Her eyes filled with tears. Something must have happened to the Doctor. He wasn't coming for her this time.

Jeffries radio crackled to life. He lowered his gun and pulled the radio off his belt.

"Judge?" he asked.

"It's corporal Stevens."

"Where's the Judge?"

"He's being taken to the infirmary."

"What happened?"

"He got hit on the way back, but he left me with orders. You're to release the girl."

"Release her?"

"The Doctor fixed the Stabilizer. She's to be released."

"Copy that," Jeffries said and then returned the radio to his belt.

"Sir?" the brunette asked.

"You heard our orders," Jeffries commanded. "Let her go."

The men released her. Rose rubbed her sore arms where they'd been holding her. She let out a breath. The Doctor had done it. He fixed the Stabilizer.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jeffries asked.

"What?" Rose inquired, feeling a little taken back by his sudden change in mood.

"You've been in that cell for a while. I just thought you might want something to drink."

"Um…" Actually she wanted to slap him, all three of them, but she knew that would be a very bad idea. "Sure."

The Doctor left the Judge in the care of his own doctor and followed corporal Stevens back down the winding corridors to find Rose.

"Sorry about pointing my gun at you earlier," Stevens apologized.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you were only doing your job. Still, I'm not a fan of guns."

"Thank you for fixing the Stabilizer. The Judge said we should be able to leave in a few days."

"Looking forward to living up top?"

"It'll be a change, but a good one." They rounded the next corner. "Here we are."

The Doctor followed Stevens into a large room with wooden walls, ceiling, and floor. It seemed to be some kind of cafeteria. He spotted Rose sitting with another woman around the same age. He let out a relieved breath. He knew she was alright, but he hadn't really believed it until then. She turned her head as if she could sense his presence and her lips parted in that oh so familiar smile that he'd missed so much.

She shot up and in the next moment she'd run across the room, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms were around her waist and he pulled her close. Yes, she was very alright.

A moment later she pulled out of the hug and punched his arm.

"Oi, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his upper arm.

"Took you long enough," she teased, still smiling.

"It wasn't my fault. The Stabilizer was a ruddy nightmare and there was a storm on top of everything else-"

"It's always something with you, yeah?"

"It's more fun that way."

"Fun? You call sitting in a cell fun?"

"Oh, shut up," he said, pulling her back into a hug before she could launch another complaint at him. After a minute he pulled back. "Are you ready to go?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Rose said, lacing her arm through his.

"Can you take us to the door that Jeffries was guarding yesterday?" the Doctor asked, turning to Stevens.

"I suppose. Why?"

"So we can make it back to my ship."

"The Judge isn't turning the Stabilizer on for a couple days."

"We can manage."

"Manage?" Rose asked, eyeing him.

"We'll do what we do best," the Doctor said.

"What's that?"

"Run."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome! **

**More about Bad Wolf coming in the next chapter or two. **


	20. Just A Temp

He glanced at Rose between flipping levers and pushing buttons. She was giving him that wonderful smile that made his hearts beat a little faster. He'd missed that more than he let himself know. He knew it was dangerous to let himself think about how much he'd missed her and how right it felt that she was there in the TARDIS with him because he didn't know why the words had returned, but the longer he spent with her the more cracks appeared in the wall he'd put up.

"Are we going to make it there this time or are you going to wind up landing us on another alien planet?" Rose teased.

"I didn't have anything to do with that," the Doctor protested.

"You were the one flying her."

"Yes, but she does have a mind of her own."

"Yeah," she said, but he could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"What is it?"

"Oh…um…nothing."

"Rose," he said, eyeing her.

"It's nothing. Just, you know, something I thought. Don't worry about it. It's stupid."

"Nothing you say is stupid. You're too brilliant for that," he said, giving her a smile.

She returned his smile and took his hand before he knew what was happening, locking her fingers with his.

"When I was in that cell I was thinking that, I don't know, it seemed strange that we wound up there."

"How so?"

He'd been thinking the same thing, but he wanted to hear what she thought.

"It's just…I know you didn't do it and when the TARDIS took us places it was always because…" she trailed off as if she wasn't sure she should tell him, but he knew what she was saying.

"An alien presence was threatening people."

"Yeah," she said, catching his eyes and smiling. "But that's not what was going on. I just…I don't know…I guess I was thinking that maybe something else brought us there. I mean, I know only you or the TARDIS could have done it, but still… It's silly right?"

So, Rose thought that maybe something or someone else brought them to that alien planet? Something nagged at the back of his mind. Something that told him she might be right, but he didn't want to upset her.

"I'm sure it was the TARDIS. We solved the problem though so everything's fine now," he said, giving her hand a squeeze before dropping it to look at the monitor. "We made it."

Rose leaned over him to take a look, brushing his arm, which was definitely not a very good thing because his hearts began beating fast again.

"Well, come on then," she said, giving him another smile and then taking his hand to lead him to the door.

* * *

They stepped outside and Rose looked around at the familiar Powell Estate. It didn't seem to have changed much, but then it hardly changed the entire time she'd lived there with her mum.

"Let's have a look around then," Rose said, giving the Doctor's arm a tug.

"Alright, but be careful," the Doctor said, falling into step next to her.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Rose."

She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Fine. If I have to."

He seemed nervous and she wondered about that as they crossed the parking lot. She noticed two women unpacking boxes from a car. _They must be moving in. _They both appeared to be around the same age as Rose. One had dark hair and the other strawberry blonde. Rose stopped a little ways from them and looked at the front of the building thinking about the last time she'd been there.

She'd brought her mum a present. She couldn't remember what the Doctor called it, but she'd picked it up on an alien planet. It was for telling what the weather was going to be like. That was when her mum told them about the ghosts that turned out to be Cybermen. She pushed the thoughts aside before they could bring back all the emotions she'd gone through after winding up separated from the Doctor for the first time.

She could hear the women talking as they drew near, carrying their boxes around the side of the building.

"Can you believe he expected me to do all that?" the dark haired woman asked.

"I'd have told him to piss off," the other woman replied.

"I told him you can't expect me to do all that. I'm just a temp."

The Doctor stiffened. Rose looked at him, but he was watching the women as they walked around the side of the building.

"Doctor, what is it?" Rose asked, but in the next moment he was pulling her along, racing after the two women.

She tried to keep up with him as they raced around the side of the building. Then he abruptly stopped and she nearly crashed into him.

"Doctor, What's wrong?" she asked.

He wasn't paying attention to her. He was just standing there looking…she followed his gaze and gasped. Two words were spray painted on the side of the building. _Bad Wolf. _

* * *

_I'm just a temp. _The moment the Doctor heard those words…words that would forever remind him of a woman who had become his best friend. A woman who created the Meta-Crisis and saved all of reality. A woman whose name was still sung in far off galaxies. He knew something was going on. And now the words…the two words that filled his hearts with dread were spray painted across the side of the building.

He knew where he had to go. He spun around and pulled Rose back to the TARDIS with him. He knew she had questions, but she would have to wait until they were safely inside. Something was going on and he needed to find out what it was.

He pulled Rose inside, shut the door, dropped her hand and then ran to the console. He started up the time rotor and then began inputting their destination. Rose followed him between the console and the control panels.

"Doctor, tell me what's going on," she demanded. "Why were those words there?"

"I don't know."

"You know something or we wouldn't be going anywhere, yeah?"

"Obviously."

"Doctor," she insisted, grabbing his arm. "Tell me."

"It's…" He sighed. "It's Donna."

"Donna?"

"I'm taking us to her flat."

"Why?"

"Because that's where I think we need to go."

As soon as he heard those words he knew that's where the next clue would be. He wasn't sure why he was being led back to her and he knew he had to be very careful. She didn't know his new face, but if she figured it out. Figured out who he was she'd remember and then she'd burn. He couldn't let that happen, but he couldn't ignore the words.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**I figured since it's Doctor Who day, well Doctor Who day for me since there'll be an episode out today, I'd put up two chapters. Hope you guys enjoy it!  
**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome! **


	21. Crashing

Rose watched the Doctor fly the TARDIS as she thought about Donna. She'd been with the Doctor when he left Rose standing on that beach and even though she noticed that Donna wasn't with him anymore she hadn't asked about her. She assumed something happened to her and she didn't want to bring up painful memories for him.

Donna was living in a flat somewhere, which meant she must have left, but why would she do that? Donna changed when she created the Meta-Crisis. She'd become Doctor Donna and Rose assumed she would stay with the Doctor. Why would she choose to leave him? To give all this up?

"We're materializing," the Doctor said.

Rose crossed the room to look at the monitor, but the TARDIS quaked, almost knocking her to the ground. She grabbed onto the console as the time rotor began to move faster.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Rose asked.

The Doctor began flipping levers.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! What are you doing?" the Doctor yelled.

He ran toward one of the control panels as the TARDIS lurched violently. Rose watched him crash to the floor.

"Doctor!"

Without a second thought she raced over to him as the TARDIS rocked sideways again throwing her into one of the control panels. Her head connected with the metal casing and everything went dark.

* * *

The Doctor coughed and then opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor, but he couldn't see anything through all the smoke. He coughed again.

"Extractor fans!" he yelled.

A whirring sound filled the TARDIS and the smoke began to clear.

"Rose. Rose!" he called, but no one answered.

He sat up, looking around and then he saw her. She was lying a few feet from him. _No! Oh, please no! _He crawled over to her, feeling for a pulse. Her heartbeat was normal. He let out a breath.

"Rose, wake up," he said, lightly slapping her cheek, but she didn't respond.

He pulled his sonic out and scanned her. She had a contusion on her head. Carefully, he examined her. The contusion wasn't too deep, but it was bleeding. The console sparked. He had to get her out of there so he could help her.

He stood up and lifted her into his arms then carried her to the door. He stepped outside into the cool evening air. The TARDIS had materialized in front of a large old mansion. It stretched out before him and looked like it had at least three floors.

He carried Rose up to the front door and rang the bell. A moment later the door opened and a short, balding man stood before him.

"There's been an accident. I need to lay her down," the Doctor said.

"I don't-" the man began, but was interrupted.

"Of course, bring her in," a woman said.

The man stepped aside opening the door wider and the Doctor saw the speaker. She appeared to be middle-aged with graying hair held up in a tight bun. She wore elegant clothes and a jeweled necklace adorned her throat.

"You can lay her down in here," the woman said.

The Doctor stepped inside and followed her into a side room. He laid Rose down on a long sofa.

"Do you have any bandages?" he asked.

"Of course, I'll get them."

After she disappeared from view the Doctor looked around to make sure they were alone. Then he pulled out his sonic and ran it over the gash to seal the wound. Once he was finished he slipped it back into his pocket.

"Rose. Come on," he said, shaking her gently. "Wake up. Please."

Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a soft moan. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rose?"

She opened her eyes.

"D-Doctor?"

"Yes, it's me. See? I'm right here."

He smiled and she returned his smile.

"What happened?"

She started to sit up and he wrapped his arm around her to help her.

"Slowly. You had a bit of a knock to your head. The TARDIS crashed."

"Crashed?"

She looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"Don't start. It wasn't my fault. Really."

"It's never your fault," she teased.

"Oh, shut up," he said, wrapping his arms around her because he was just happy that she was okay.

"Did we make it to Donna's flat?" she asked after he pulled away.

"Well, no, but that wasn't my fault either. Something went wrong with the TARDIS."

"Where are we then?"

"Here are the bandages," the woman said, running back in the room.

"Bandages?" Rose asked.

"Thank you," the Doctor said, "but I won't be needing them. She's doing much better."

"That's good," the woman replied.

"I'm the Doctor by the way. Hello," he said extending his hand.

"Oh, um, Astell Bordue," the woman introduced, taking his hand.

"And this is Rose Tyler."

Rose stood up and swayed for a moment. The Doctor put his arm around her to keep her steady.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, just…a little dizzy for a minute." She gave him a smile, but he could tell she was trying to hide something. "I'll be fine."

"You're not fine. You need to sit back down."

"I'm fine. Really," Rose insisted.

She most certainly wasn't fine, but he knew how stubborn she could be. She wasn't going to sit back down no matter what he said because she didn't want him to think there was anything wrong with her. So, he kept his arm around her shoulders, ready to catch her if she got dizzy again. He needed to check her with his sonic again.

"I insist that both of you stay the night. I have plenty of spare rooms."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I think Rose should definitely lie down."

"Stuart," Astell called.

The short, balding man appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, Madam?"

"Show the Doctor and Miss…or Mrs.?" she asked, eyeing them.

"Miss," Rose said.

"Show the Doctor and Miss Tyler to the guest rooms."

"Yes, Madam," Stuart said, bowing and then motioned for them to follow.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome! **


	22. Walls And Rooms

"I can walk just fine," Rose said, trying to push the Doctor's arm off her shoulder.

It wasn't that she didn't want his arm there, it was that he was worried about her and he had enough to worry about with those words showing back up.

"I'm not taking any chances," he insisted.

She sighed in resignation. He obviously wasn't going to give her a choice in the matter and, if she was honest, she still felt a little wobbly. So, she let him help her up the stairs and down the hall.

"This is Miss Tyler's room," Stuart said, opening a door halfway down the hall on the right. "Yours is straight across." He pointed to another door behind them.

"Thank you," the Doctor said as he helped Rose into the room.

"Let me know if you need anything."

Stuart turned around and headed back down the hall disappearing from view. The Doctor helped her to the bed and then laid her down.

"I want to check you again," he said, pulling out his sonic.

"Doctor, really, I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that."

He ran his sonic over her then checked the readings.

"So, what's the verdict?" she asked.

"You're…well…everything appears to be normal."

"Just like I told you, yeah?"

"I'm still not happy with that dizzy spell."

"I am kind of tired. Haven't had a lot of sleep what with that alien planet and all."

"Oh, yes, sleep. You haven't really slept since you transported to the TARDIS, have you?"

"Just those couple hours before I woke up."

"You must be overly tired then and with that rush of adrenaline when the TARDIS crashed and then hitting your head. Yes, sleep, that's what you need. A little rest."

"A little sleep, that's all I need," she said with a yawn.

"I'll just go then," he said, turning around and heading to the door.

"Doctor," she called, stopping him. He turned back. "I was…wondering…" She stifled another yawn. "…why here?"

"Why what?"

"The TARDIS. Do you know what when wrong? Why…" She yawned again. "…why she brought us here?"

"Don't worry about that right now. Just try to get some sleep."

"Yeah, you're right. It's just…strange."

"How so?"

"The phone."

"Phone?"

"She didn't ask if we…wanted…to use the phone."

* * *

_Didn't ask if we wanted to use the phone? _What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean?" he asked, but she was already asleep.

He smiled as he watched her sleep and after a moment of hesitation, he crossed the room and pulled the blanket over her. Then, of course, he had to brush her hair away from her face, which led to his thumb tracing her cheek bone. When he realized what he was doing he pulled his hand away, quickly and then walked out the door, closing it behind him.

He stood there for a moment with his hand on her door trying to push his emotions back behind the wall. He had to keep himself in check. After he regenerated the only person he'd allowed himself to get close to was Amy, who would forever be little Amelia Pond to him. Ever since he lost her he'd been able to keep everyone at a distance, but now, with Rose back…with her so close…his resolve was threatening to crumble because even though he had changed, even after everything he'd gone through, even after lifetimes he was still _her Doctor _and she was still _his Rose. _But he knew he wouldn't be able to keep her. The universe didn't work like that. Not with him.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome! **


	23. The Girl Who Doesn't Exist

Astell waited until her guests had been led safely upstairs before entering the drawing room. Baxter sat at the desk going over the latest tests results. He'd already gone over them with her and explained the situation. There was only one option, which she'd been afraid they might be too late for, but now with the girl's arrival she knew what she had to do.

Baxter looked up as she walked through the door.

"We're in luck," she said, crossing the room.

"What is it?" he asked, focusing his tired blue eyes on her.

She noticed that his suit was wrinkled and his grey hair was disheveled. He hadn't slept much in the past week, but she wasn't paying him to sleep. His services cost a small fortune, but if he was able to do what he claimed it would be worth it.

"I have guests, Baxter."

"Guests?"

"Yes. Fate has intervened in the form of a car accident."

He dropped the papers he was holding and looked like he was about to run out of the room.

"Calm down. They're fine. The girl was a little dizzy, but she didn't seem seriously injured and the man with her is a doctor so I'm sure he would have said something otherwise."

"A doctor?"

"Yes, but that's not what's important. The girl is a few years older than I'd like, but she appears to be healthy."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I can't be sure until you run a scan."

"You have to be careful. Do you know who they are? If they're missed-"

Astell rolled her eyes. They didn't have time to worry about everything. Yes, he was right they couldn't use anyone, but he should know her better than to think she'd chance that. Then again, if anyone caught on she'd always found that spreading a little money around helped, especially since the war.

"We can look her up in the database once you take a sample of her blood. Everyone's encoded."

"I-I don't know. It's one thing to use a donor, but-"

She was too close to let him interfere. She wasn't about to let him ruin things. Not now. If he was so concerned about morals he wouldn't have come to her in the first place.

"I'm not paying you for your morals. If you don't want to help me I can find someone else who will and don't forget the influence I carry. If you back out I can guarantee you'll never work another day in your life."

"Which room is she in?" he asked in resignation as he sat down in front of the computer and began typing on the keyboard.

* * *

While Rose slept a panel in the wall across from the bed slid open. A round, sliver, metallic object about the size of a tennis ball floated out of the cubby and over to the bed. It hovered near the girl for a moment before the black circle in the center began emanating a greenish light. The light seemed to scan Rose.

* * *

"So?" Astell asked, leaning over Baxter's shoulder as he typed on the keyboard.

"Give me a minute," he said.

She waited impatiently. The girl looked healthy. She had to be healthy. If she wasn't… No, Astell pushed the thought aside. There was no sense being negative until she knew.

"You were right. There doesn't appear to be anything wrong with her. No sign of any disease, abnormal cell growth, and her blood flow looks good."

Astell let out a sigh of relief. The girl was perfect. She couldn't have asked for a better donor. There would be a few years difference, but there was always going to be some sort of adjustment.

"I told you."

"We still have to run her identity."

* * *

The metallic ball floated lower. A small compartment opened below the black circle and what appeared to be a tiny, sharp needle appeared. The metallic ball hovered above Rose's hand that was resting on her stomach. A moment later it dove down and then up, quickly puncturing the side of one of her fingers.

Rose's eyes snapped open at the stab of pain. Her eyes were drawn to movement near her stomach. She gasped, but before she could react a fine mist shot out from the hovering ball. Her eyes closed.

* * *

"That was careless," Astell chastised.

"We had to get a blood sample," Baxter said.

If that girl would have yelled the Doctor might've heard her. Astell didn't want him to suspect anything. She knew he'd have to be dealt with if they could use the girl, but she wasn't ready for that quite yet. Not until everything was in place.

"She…well, that's strange," Baxter said, typing on the keyboard.

"What is it?" Astell asked as her stomach knotted.

She was sure Baxter was going to tell her that they couldn't use the girl. That he'd found something.

"She doesn't exist."

"What?"

"I've run her DNA through the system, but I can't find anything on her."

"She's unregistered?"

"Yes, but that's impossible. Everyone is encoded."

Astell smiled. She didn't care why the girl wasn't registered. That didn't matter. What mattered was that according to the database the girl didn't exist, meaning she wouldn't be missed.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome! **


	24. Body Donor

The Doctor made his way down the stairs. He'd sat in his room for ten minutes. Actually he hadn't done much sitting. He examined everything, opened all the drawers twice and nearly knocked the lamp on his nightstand over. He couldn't stand waiting and since he didn't sleep very often he didn't have anything to do.

A house this size should have a library so he'd come down in search of a book. If he couldn't find one he could always return to the TARDIS and grab something from his library. He should check on her anyway.

He crossed the foyer, but the sound of a door opening drew his attention.

"Can I help you?" Astell asked, stepping out of a side room.

"Ah, yes, well, I was wondering if you might have a library."

"Library?"

"Yes, I…uh…can't sleep and I thought I might find a book to read."

"Oh, I think I can help you with that. The library is this way," she said, leading him to the left.

The Doctor followed her into a large room. Hundreds of books adorned the shelves. Not nearly as large as the library on his TARDIS, but it would do. He began browsing the shelves. There were a lot of medical books. Most of them were on the subconscious, comas, memoirs from people who appeared to have died and then come back or been in an unconscious state for long periods of time.

"There are a lot of medical books," the Doctor replied, picking one up and leafing through it.

"Those were my husband's," Astell said.

"Was your husband a doctor?"

"No, he…uh, was interested in the mind."

"I can see that. Interesting."

He sat the book down and picked up another. This one was a memoir by a woman who had been in a coma for five years. He put it back and reached for another.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" she asked.

"I do like mysteries."

"I have a few over here."

He crossed the room to where she was pointing. He looked around the shelf. _Agatha Christie. _He smiled remembering when he and Donna met her. He hadn't read one of her novels in a long time. She'd stumped him once, which was far more times than any other author. He picked up one of the novels.

"This will do," he said.

"I can have one of the servants bring some tea up to your room if you like."

"Oh, yes, tea would be brilliant. Do you happen to have any Jammy Dodgers?"

"I'll have Stuart check."

"Very good. Thank you."

He headed out the door and back to his room. Something was nagging at the back of his mind.

* * *

The Doctor was on the fourth chapter when he heard a knock at his door. He stood up, crossed the room and opened the door. A younger woman with red hair and a nasty scar on her right cheek stood on the other side of the door holding a tray with a kettle, a cup of tea, and some biscuits that looked nothing like Jammy Dodgers.

"Evening, sir. I have your tea," she said.

He stepped aside to allow her entrance.

"No Jammy Dodgers then?" he asked, eyeing the biscuits.

"Sorry, sir. Madam doesn't particularly care for them."

_Doesn't care for them? _His opinion of _Madam _dropped sharply. Anyone who didn't like Jammy Dodgers must have something wrong with them.

"What's your name?" he asked, following her to the dresser where she sat the tray down.

"Natalie, sir."

"Natalie," he said, smiling. "That's a nice name. I'm the Doctor by the way."

He offered his hand. She took it a bit reluctantly, as if she wasn't used to people introducing themselves to her.

"You're a doctor?"

"Yes, in a way I suppose I am."

"I didn't know that Madam brought another doctor in."

He didn't meet anyone besides Astell and Stuart, but then it was late.

"Another doctor?"

"You and Dr. Dover."

"Ah, yes, Dr. Dover. He's here about?"

"Same thing as you, I should think. I hope you don't mind me saying I'll be glad with this is all over. Dr. Dover's a right nightmare. Leaving papers scattered all over the place and none of us are allowed to touch them. I tried to straighten up the sitting room the other day and I thought he was going to bite my blooming head off." She looked at him as if she just remembered who she was talking to. Her eyes widened for a moment. "Sorry, sir. I shouldn't have said anything. My mum's always telling me to hold my tongue."

"Ah, quite alright, Natalie. Don't worry, I won't say anything," he said, giving her a wink. She smiled with a slight blush creeping into her cheeks. "So, this Dr. Dover has been running tests, has he?"

He wondered if Astell had something wrong with her or if it was someone else in the house. She spoke of a husband, but the way she talked about him the Doctor had assumed he was dead. Maybe he was ill.

"Yes, I'm surprised Madam didn't tell you."

Natalie eyed him warily, as if she thought maybe she shouldn't have said anything to him. She gave her a reassuring smile. That seemed to settle her distrust.

"I got in a little late. I'm sure she'll fill me in when she gets up in the morning."

"In the morning, sir? I was under the impression he was going to perform some sort of surgery tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Madam asked me to keep a kettle on for her and I heard Stuart telling me mum that she found a donor, which is a miracle in itself."

"Why's that?"

"Last I heard the next donor wouldn't be available for at least a year."

Dr. Dover was going to perform surgery here. That seemed rather odd.

"Donor? What kind of donor? Do you mean for a heart transplant or some other such thing?"

"A body donor, sir. Blimey she hasn't told you anything has she?"

"Body donor?"

His mind tried to work out what she could possibly mean by that.

"That's right, sir. Stuart said he saw her and she's a near perfect match. A few years older, but she's got the same blonde hair and fair skin so- Where are you going?"

At the words _blonde hair and fair skin _the Doctor had run from his room, across the hall, and through the door to the room Rose was in. She was still lying on the bed. He raced up to her.

"Rose?" he asked, bending over her. When she didn't respond he tried again. "Rose?" He shook her shoulder. "Rose!"

He reached into his pocket to pull out his sonic, but at that moment the metallic ball hovered in front of him. It sprayed a fine mist into his face. He felt himself falling to the floor as the darkness claimed him.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome! **


	25. Basements and Gurnies

Rose's head throbbed with pain. She felt like someone hit her over the head with a brick. She was lying down, she guessed on something metal because she could feel the cold surface on her lower back where her shirt had ridden up. The sound of movement drew her attention. She opened her eyes. The piercing light from an overhead bulb ignited the pain in her head making her want to squeeze her eyes shut, but instead she forced herself to look around the room.

Her wrists were strapped to either side of a metal table. She couldn't see her ankles, but when she tried to move her legs she wasn't able to and guessed there were straps there too.

She heard movement again. The sound of something being drug across the floor. She turned her head and saw a man in a lab coat.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to hide the fear she felt.

"This'll all be over soon," he said.

He positioned a metal tower on her right and the moment her eyes fell on it she gasped and began struggling to free herself.

"Don't-don't do this. Let me go. Please!" she yelled.

"There's no need to get upset. This won't hurt a bit. I assure you."

She knew what he was going to do. She recognized the device from the hospital on New Earth.

"Just-just let me go! Please!"

He walked over to a table, ignoring her pleas, and picked something up that she couldn't see. She twisted her hands around, trying to reach the straps with her fingers.

"Shhh, it's alright," he said in a chillingly calm voice.

He walked over to her. She doubled her efforts to free herself, feeling the straps cut into her wrists, but struggling through the pain. She saw the needle in his hand a second before he plunged it into her arm.

"Stop!" she screamed. "Let me-" and then her mind slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The Doctor's eyes snapped open. _Rose. _He sat up quickly. It was dark. Pitch black, actually. He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He held the button down, looking around. There was a dull ache in his head, whatever they drugged him with must have been strong. He stood up, gazing around the room.

_She didn't ask if we wanted to use the phone. _Rose's words came back to him. She'd known something was wrong. He should've listened. She always picked up on things right away, like when he'd taken her to North London in 1953, instead of New York, as he'd planned, and she pointed out all the antennas, telling him that according to her mum not very many people owned tellies at that time. He didn't listen to her then and a creature that called itself the Wire took her face. He defeated it and saved her, but Astell wasn't after her face she was after Rose's body.

There were a few odd pieces of old furniture littered around the room. It wasn't a normal room. Well, not a bedroom or living room or any kind of room like that. Pipes led up to the ceiling on the far side. A basement. He was in a basement. The light from his sonic fell on a staircase.

Slowly he made his way up the stairs. He kept thinking about what Natalie said. _Body donor_. What did that even mean? Obviously they wanted to used Rose's body for something, but what? _Body Bank. _The words hit him with the force of a Jackie Tyler slap. _No! No, no, no, no! _He didn't even want to consider the possibility, but he it was the only thing that made sense.

How long had he been out? Was he… No he wasn't too late. He couldn't be. He reached the door at the top and turned the handle. Locked. Pointing his sonic at the handle, he held the button down. It emitted the familiar high-pitched warble. A moment later he heard a click, indicating that the door was unlocked.

He turned the handle as quietly as possible and peeked out. The kitchen was empty, but a steaming teapot on the counter told him that it wouldn't be empty for long. Quickly he stepped out the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

Astell wheeled the gurney down the hall and into the room. Stuart offered to do it, but she didn't trust anyone else with the task. She wouldn't even hire a nurse. How could she ever trust a stranger to take care of her own flesh and blood?

When she was first given the diagnosis she didn't want to believe it, but after ten different doctors repeated it she had to turn to alternative remedies, which turned out to be one failed attempt after another. Then Dr. Dover came to her. He heard about her plight and had been putting together plans for a device that could help. At first she dismissed him as a charlatan after her money, because that's what he needed, money to build his device, but after she was told how long the waiting list was for a body donor she realized she didn't have a choice because she couldn't wait. By the time a body donor became available it would be too late.

She was planning on starting her search tomorrow. She knew it wouldn't be hard to find someone willing to sell her a body donor, not with the kind of money she had, but she was worried about the risks. The potential for the seller to come back later asking for more money to keep quiet. Then the couple showed up. When she laid her eyes on the girl, well, it was if fate intervened. In less than an hour things would finally get back to normal. It would be as if the accident never happened.

"Put her over there," Dr. Dover said, pointing to the right of the metal table the girl was strapped to.

Astell pushed the gurney to the spot he indicated and then hung the IV bag back up.

"Are you almost ready?" she asked.

"It'll be a few minutes. I still need to calibrate…" he trailed off, fiddling with a dial.

"Will it hurt? Will she feel it?"

"You weren't worried about that before."

"I wasn't talking about the girl. Will Anita feel any pain?"

"No, she won't feel any."

"Good."

She absentmindedly brushed a lock of blonde hair behind Anita's ear. Then she straightened the sheet tucked around her on the gurney. One more hour and she would have her daughter back.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome! **


	26. Psychograft

The Doctor checked rooms for any sign of Rose while he skirted the foyer, listening for any sound that would warn him someone was coming. Adrenaline fueled by fear flooded his veins. If anything happened to her… If he lost her… He pushed the tormenting thoughts aside. He needed to focus. Focus on finding her.

Memories of what Cassandra did to Rose on New Earth resurfaced. The last human possessed her by using a psychograft, which was slowly compressing Rose's mind to death. She'd done it for two reasons – to find out what the Sisters, who ran the hospital were up to so she could blackmail them and to get revenge against Rose, who she blamed for thwarting her last attempt to cash in on the suffering of other people.

He was sure that's what Astell intended to do to Rose, but he wasn't sure why she was doing it. Natalie told him Dr. Dover was going to perform the procedure. Did Astell want to live longer? Was she ill and this was the only way for her to survive? No, Natalie talked about Rose's blond hair and fair skin. Astell had dark hair so it couldn't be her. Who was it then?

Whatever reason Astell was doing it, he had to stop her before it was too late. He heard footsteps approaching and ducked into a side room, keeping the door slightly cracked so he could see who was coming.

* * *

Rose felt disoriented. Her mind swam in a thick fog. She tried to move, but her muscles were weak for some reason. Slowly she opened her eyes. The room was fuzzy, as if a bit out of focus. Where was she? Memories floated to the front of her mind. A man in a lab coat. She'd been strapped down to a table. And then the man injecting her with something.

_Drugged. I've been drugged. _She turned her head to look at one of her wrists. She was so tired. It took every ounce of willpower she had to make her head obey. Her wrist was still strapped down to the table.

She heard movement and looked around for the source. The man in the lab coat walked toward her, but he wasn't looking at her. She followed his gaze and her stomach dropped. The psychograft!

"No…" she tried to yell, but only managed to release a hoarse moan.

"She's waking up," a woman said.

She watched Astell step around the table. The woman gazed from Rose to the man.

"Of course she is. She has to be awake for the procedure, but don't worry. I've sedated her," he replied.

"Wh-" She was trying to ask why they were doing this to her, but her mouth felt thick and she couldn't manage to get the word out.

She laid her head back against the table. It was too hard to keep holding it up. She tried to make herself feel stronger, but her body wasn't listening. She turned her head to the other side and noticed the girl.

She was lying on a gurney with an IV attached to her arm. She appeared to be a few years younger than Rose. The girl's honey colored hair framed her porcelain face. She was completely still. _Is she…? _Rose squinted, forcing her eyes to focus. The even rise and fall of the girl's chest told her that she was alive.

What was the girl doing there? Was that man experimenting on both of them with the psychograft? She didn't know how much time she had and that girl, somehow she had to help her. She hoped the Doctor was looking for her. How long had she been there? _Doctor hurry. Please, hurry. _

* * *

"Doctor?" a woman asked.

The Doctor tensed up. _Astell? _No it didn't sound like her. He turned around to face whoever it was. Natalie stood a few feet from him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm straightening up. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Bed?"

"I found you lying on the floor in the other room. Dr. Dover said you fainted and told me he had Stuart put you in bed."

"Faint? Me?" He laughed at the absurdity of it, but stopped when she looked at him with concern, the kind that told him she thought he wasn't right in the head. "What do you know about all this?"

"All what?"

"Dr. Dover and the procedure he's going to perform?"

"I…" she looked around warily. "…I really shouldn't talk about it."

He ran his hands over his face in frustration. He needed to find out where they were keeping Rose. He had to get to her before something happened and the quickest way to do that would be for Natalie to help him. Surely, she knew where they were.

"I know you're worried about Astell finding out, but I won't tell her."

"I thought you said you were working with Dr. Dover?" she asked, making him realize his mistake.

"I…" he trailed off, trying to figure out what to say.

She crossed the room toward the door. He couldn't let her leave. He needed her help. As she passed him he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Wait!" he snapped.

"Let me go," she yelled, trying to yank her arm out of his grasp.

"Natalie I…I'm not going to hurt you. I…I really need your help." He dropped her arm. "Please."

She stood there, looking at him for a moment as if she was trying to make up her mind.

"I can't," she said in a low voice before turning around.

"Please, Natalie. Rose…the girl…the one Stuart told you about she's…she's my fr-" his voice broke. He took a breath, running his hand through his hair. "She's very important to me."

"You know her?" Natalie asked with a look of both confusion and fear.

"Yes, we were in an…accident and I brought her here to help her. We weren't supposed to be here. _She _wasn't supposed to be here."

"She's not a body donor?"

"No, but she's going to be if I don't find her. Do you know where she is?"

"I…" Natalie looked into his eyes and he could see the hesitation, but a moment later it was replaced by determination. "Come on, I'll show you."

He followed her out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome! **


	27. I Have To Die

Rose swam in and out of consciousness. She could hear a woman talking. _Astell. _She opened her eyes and found she was still facing the girl on the gurney. Astell was next to the girl, holding her hand.

"It won't be much longer my darling," Astell cooed.

Why did she sound like that? Rose forced her mind to focus on what Astell was saying.

"It won't hurt, I promise, and I'll be here when you wake up."

She wanted to ask who the girl was, but she didn't want to interrupt the scene. It was almost as if…

"Your mum will be right here my sweet."

_Mum? _Astell bent down and kissed the girl's forehead. So, this was all for her daughter? Something must have happened to the girl and Astell believed this was the only way to save her child.

Rose couldn't help feeling for the woman. What she was doing wasn't right, but she was doing it to save someone she loved.

"We'll be ready in a moment," the man in the lab coat said as he attached an electrode to either side of the girl's head.

_A moment. _How long was that? Minutes? Seconds? She hoped the Doctor would find her in time.

* * *

The Doctor followed Natalie down the hall and into a room he recognized as the library. For a moment he wondered if she was trying to trick him into believing she was trying to help when in reality she was leading him away from where they were keeping Rose. He was about to grab her arm and demand she tell him what was going on when she crossed the room and opened a hidden door in the wall. Stairs descended into a lower room.

"I was already in the basement. She's not there," he said.

"This isn't the basement," Natalie whispered. "It was a storage room, but Dr. Dover took it over after he began building his machine."

He listened. Faint voices reached him from below.

"You stay here. I'll take care of this," the Doctor said.

As he pulled out his sonic a scream shot up from below. Without a moment of hesitation he ran down the stairs.

* * *

The man in the lab coat walked over to a control panel. Rose's mind was beginning to focus. She tried to move her arm and found her strength returning, but the restraints held her in place. Whatever they drugged her with must have been wearing off.

"Stop," she insisted as he grabbed a lever.

He pulled it down. White, hot pain exploded inside Rose's head. She screamed.

* * *

The Doctor jumped the last three steps and raced into the room. He had a moment to assess the situation. Rose was strapped to a metal table. The psychograft was in the process of forcing another mind into hers as she screamed. Another girl lay on a gurney with an IV attached to her arm. Anita stood next to the gurney holding the girl's hand. Dr. Dover stood next to a control panel that must run the psychograft, his hand was on a lever.

The Doctor pointed his sonic at the psychograft and held the button down. It emitted the familiar high-pitched warble. The psychograft sparked. Dr. Dover pulled his hand away from the lever as the control panel exploded in a shower of electrical sparks.

"No!" Astell yelled.

He ignored her as he ran to Rose's side.

"Rose," he called.

Her eyes were closed. She lay motionless, unresponsive.

"What have you done?" Astell demanded, crossing the room to face him.

His head snapped up and he eyed her. She stepped back at the dark anger that burned beneath the surface.

"You want to be very careful what you say to me right now," he growled. He turned his attention back to the woman who meant everything to him. "Rose. Rose, please wake up."

He brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Rose?"

She looked at him and then sat up quickly, pulling away.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"Rose, it's me. The Doctor," he said, reaching toward her.

She flinched.

"Get away from me. Where am I? Where's…where's my mum?" she cried.

"You're-?"

"Anita?" Astell asked.

"M-mum?" Rose chocked.

"Yes, honey, I'm right here," she said, pushing past the Doctor to take Rose's hand.

The Doctor stood there for a moment trying to reign in his emotions and work out what happened. He'd been too late to stop the psychograft, but Rose was still in there. He knew that from the time Cassandra took her over. He had to fix it.

Anita must be the girl on the gurney. Astell's daughter. Obviously something happened to her and Astell was using the psychograft to save her, but he couldn't let them use Rose like that, even if it was to save the woman's daughter.

"Where are we?" Anita asked in Rose's voice.

He watched her look around the room. Her eyes fell on her own body lying on the gurney. She let out a strangled cry.

"Is that? Am I…?" she yelled.

"No, you're okay, darling. Don't look, it's alright," Anita said, trying to console her, but Rose pulled away, standing up. "You shouldn't be standing. You need to lie down."

"That's you," the Doctor said. "Or it was."

Rose looked at him.

"But-but how can I be there when I'm here?"

"Don't listen to him," Astell insisted.

"That's your body," the Doctor explained, ignoring the woman. "Your mum paid Dr. Dover to build a machine that would pull your essence out of your body and put it into someone else."

"Someone else? Like a…a body donor?"

"No, she used a friend of mine."

"I…I don't believe you. My mum wouldn't do that." She turned around to look at her mum who was standing on the other side of the table. "Tell him." Astell didn't answer. "Tell him you wouldn't do that!"

"It's alright, sweetheart," Astell said, walking around the table to take Rose's hand.

"No!" she yelled, pulling away. "Don't…just don't."

"She's still in there with you," the Doctor said.

"What are you talking about?"

"In your mind. You're both in there. If you concentrate you can find her."

Rose closed her eyes. "I…yes, you're right. She's still here."

She swayed. The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Take your hands off my daughter," Astell demanded.

He shot her a look that stopped her in her tracks.

Rose opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You're…you're the Doctor."

"Yes."

She turned to Astell. "Why? Why did you do this?"

"I…you were in an accident. Your…your body healed, but your mind was damaged. I just…I couldn't lose you."

"It was wrong!"

"I…I can't lose you."

Rose turned back to the Doctor.

"I have to die, don't I?" He didn't know what to say. "I can see her memories. This happened to her before and the other person…Cassandra…she had to let her go. She…she died. That's what I have to do, isn't it?"

"Yes," he said.

"No!" Astell yelled, trying to grab Rose's hand again, but she pulled away.

"You don't get a say this time, mother! You can't kill someone to save my life. It's not right."

"Please, you can't…you can't leave me alone." Astell caught the Doctor's eyes. "Please, don't take her away from me."

Suddenly Rose's eyes rolled back in her head as her body sagged. He caught her in his arms.

"Rose!"

Her eyes fluttered then she opened them and focused on him.

"D-Doctor?" she asked.

"Rose?"

"Got here a little late, yeah?"

His eyes watered.

"I'm sorry."

"You have to help her."

"Help her?"

"Anita, you have to help her," she insisted.

"Rose-"

"Doctor, I know you can help her. You offered to build Cassandra a body, but Anita's body is here. I know you could save her, take her to the med bay in the TARDIS."

"She was in an accident. It was meant to happen."

"That doesn't mean you can't help her."

"Everything has its time. Everything dies."

"But not every day."

"Rose-"

She reached up and touching his cheek.

"Please," she whispered as her eyes closed.

He lifted her into his arms then turned to Dr. Dover.

"Bring her," he ordered, nodding toward Anita.

"What are you going to do?" Astell asked.

"I'm going to save your daughter, but we have to hurry."

* * *

Anita lay on the exam table. He'd restarted her heart, but he needed to assess the damage to her brain before he would know how to help her. He grabbed the scanner off the counter.

"What are you doing?" Astell asked.

"I need to see the damage before I can know how to repair it."

"I've never seen medical devices like these," Dr. Dover said.

"And you won't see them again," the Doctor replied.

He ran the scanner over Anita's body then looked at the results.

"She has some frontal lobe damage, but I think the scar tissue is the real problem."

"Can you help her?" Astell asked.

"Yes."

He set the scanner down and pulled a drawer open. He reached inside and pulled out a small injector.

"What is that?"

"Nanogenes. Organic nanogenes." He injected the nanogenes into her neck. "They'll repair the damage and remove the scar tissue then they'll dissolve into her body."

"And she'll wake up? She'll be okay?"

"Give her a few hours, but yes, she'll be alright. It's going to take a few months for her to fully recover because her muscles will need time to regain the strength they used to have."

"How can I ever repay you?"

He eyed her.

"I didn't do this for you. I did it for Rose and your daughter."

He put the injector back in the drawer and then followed them as Dr. Dover carried Anita down the hall, through the control room and then out the door.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**I really appreciate all your great comments and reviews so far! There's still another adventure ahead before the final confrontation, which will reveal why the words Bad Wolf returned.  
**

**Thank you to all my readers you guys are brilliant! :)  
**


	28. Vanishing Act

After escorting Dr. Dover, Anita, and Astell out of the TARDIS he turned around to find Rose walking into the control room. She gave him a smile before running toward him. He met her half way wrapping his arms around her waist as hers wound around his neck. He smiled, lifting her into the air as they hugged.

"Thank you," she said into his shoulder.

He sat her down and pulled back far enough to look at her. She was giving him that smile that melted both of his hearts. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and realized how very dangerous being that close to her was at the moment. So, he turned his attention to the console and raced across the room. He heard her follow a moment later.

"I think we've spent enough time here. Better get to Donna's flat," he said, flipping levers.

He watched Rose grab the console out of the corner of his eye while the TARDIS launched into flight. She laughed, making him laugh and he couldn't help thinking how perfect things were, even with those words looming over them. Right now. This moment. Everything was as it should be. He raced to a control panel and pushed a few buttons before returning to the console.

* * *

Rose held onto the console. She laughed as she watched him dash around the control room flipping levers and pushing buttons. No matter what body he wore he was still the Doctor. Her mad, impossible Doctor.

She wondered again about Donna. Now wasn't the time to ask, but she wanted to find out what happened. When he walked away from Rose on that beach she thought they'd be traveling together. Even though she was hurt after he left her, she felt some comfort knowing he wouldn't be alone. What happened?

It must be important. Otherwise, why would the words lead them back to Donna? She was the one Rose whispered the words to last time she returned. It was the only way to tell the Doctor that she was coming to help him. That whatever was going on affected the universe she was in too.

The TARDIS began to materialize bringing Rose out of her thoughts. The Doctor raced to the door and she ran after him. When she stepped outside she looked around. They appeared to be in London. A set of flats stretched out before them. She followed the Doctor down the sidewalk.

"Is this where she lives now?" Rose asked.

"With her husband, Shaun," the Doctor replied.

"She got married?"

"I was at the wedding. Not the whole wedding. I got there afterwards, gave her mum and grandfather a present for her. Doesn't look like she wasted it either. This is a much nicer flat than the one they used to live in, better neighborhood too," he said.

She wanted to ask what he was talking about, but his voice grew heavy at the end as if it hurt for him to talk about Donna's life. Rose took his hand, lacing their fingers together. He glanced at her and she caught his eye, giving him a smile, which he returned.

"I'm sure she's happy, yeah?"

"Yes, she is," he said, looking up at the flat with a hint of sadness in his green eyes.

A bus turned down the street. She glanced at it and froze.

"Doctor?" she asked, tugging on his sleeve to get his attention.

"What?"

* * *

The Doctor glanced at her. She was looking at something behind him on the street. He turned, following her gaze and stiffened. A bus rumbled down the street. The sign on the side of it read _Bad Wolf. _It stopped near them. The doors opened and an older bloke stepped off followed by a man who appeared to be in his early twenties. They walked toward him, deeply immersed in conversation.

"I hate putting you in this position, but I don't know what else to do," the older man said.

"I understand. I'll talk to her. I know you've made mistakes, but honestly you should meet my parents. I would be proud if you were my dad," the younger man replied.

The Doctor tightened his hold on Rose's hand and ran toward the TARDIS, pulling her with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "What about Donna?"

"We don't need to see Donna and actually I can't see her."

He pulled her inside and shut the door, ignoring her confused look as he ran to the console and flipped levers. Wilf. That's who he needed to see now.

"Doctor," Rose insisted, crossing the room to join him.

* * *

He raced past her to one of the control panels. She wasn't sure if he was ignoring her or he simply hadn't heard her because his mind was too focused on what he was doing. When he ran past her again she grabbed his arm.

"Doctor," she repeated with more intensity.

She caught his eye, but he was in one of his hurried moods.

"Rose, I really have to-"

"What happened to Donna?" she asked, cutting him off.

He blanched, eyes wide. He recovered a moment later, plastering a fake smile on his face. She knew that smile all too well and she wasn't going to let him get away with it this time.

"What do you mean?" he asked, as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Where is she?"

"You know where she is. Where she lives actually, we were just there. At her flat."

"You know what I mean."

"I'm in the middle of tracking those words, Rose. Couldn't this wait?"

"No, Doctor, this can't wait because I know you. If I don't ask you now it'll get shoved to the side and you'll never tell me."

"You really want to do this now?" he asked in frustration.

"Yes."

He sighed in exasperation. Rose slipped her hand into his as she waited for him. He glanced from their hands to her eyes.

"I…she…" he trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

"When you walked away from me on that beach," she began and watched him flinch as if the memory was painful, "I was under the impression that you two would be traveling together. She was like you after that meta-crisis. She said she had your mind."

"Rose, I…" he said and for a moment she thought he was going to tell her, but then his face fell and he looked away. "I can't."

"When I got here I thought she'd be here, but she wasn't so I assumed she died, which is why I didn't say anything," she continued, shoving ahead, hoping she could make him tell her. "But then you took me to her flat. You said she got married and you said she can't see you. What does that mean, Doctor?"

"She…" he got that far away look as his voice grew quiet. "She died."

"She…what? But you said-"

"Donna is alive…the version of her before we met, before we traveled together, but the person she became…the Doctor Donna…she died."

"What? What does that even mean?"

He turned around, pulling his hand from hers and sighed, his shoulders slumping. She gave him a moment and when he turned back his face was hard. He grabbed her shoulders and when his eyes connected with hers they were sad and cold, but she held his gaze.

"You really want to know what happened?" he snapped.

"Yes," she said, holding her ground.

She knew he didn't like to talk about the past. It hurt too much. It seemed this regeneration turned hurt into anger, but she wasn't afraid of him. He was _her Doctor. _Holding things in like that never helped and he needed her, needed someone to tell those things to.

"You remember the two-way biological meta-crisis on the Crucible?"

"I'll never forget it. That was the day we saved all of reality and destroyed my life with you at the same time." Her words grew hard at the end, but he ignored that.

"There's never been a Time Lord-human meta-crisis, Rose, because there can't be. A human mind can't contain all the knowledge of a Time Lord."

"What-what happened?"

"She was going to burn. All that knowledge it…it was burning her mind. I had to erase everything. I took her memories of our time together. I locked all that knowledge away where she wouldn't find it. She begged me not to, but it…it was the only way I could stop her mind from burning. I…" his eyes clouded over as his voice broke. "I killed her, Rose." A tear slid down his cheek.

The pain in his eyes broke her heart. She reached up, cradling his cheeks in her hands. "Oh, Doctor," she whispered, resting her forehead against his. "My Doctor…you didn't kill her. You saved her."

* * *

The Doctor sighed. She didn't understand.

"But I did. I…I knew it was going to happen. I knew a human mind couldn't contain all that knowledge." He pulled away enough to look in her eyes. He knew she'd hate him for it, but she deserved to know the truth. "A biological meta-crisis doesn't happen by accident, Rose. I made it happen. The TARDIS was being destroyed, we were trapped, Davros was going to use the reality bomb. I…I did that to her."

He waited for her to pull away, expected it, but she looked at him with such sadness in her eyes that it was almost worse. She was sad about what he'd done to Donna. It hurt to look in her eyes and he tried to pull away, but she gripped his face more firmly.

"My clever, idiot Doctor," she said as her eyes misted over. "It wasn't your fault. Davros and the Daleks chose to create that reality bomb. They were going to destroy everyone and everything. You did what you always do. You made the choice to save everyone." He closed his eyes, swallowing against the lump in his throat. She should hate him for what he did, but she was forgiving him. He felt her forehead against his. "That's what you do, Doctor. You save people. That's why I love you."

He felt something brush against his mind, like gentle fingers soothing him. He began to relax, but tensed a moment later as he realized what that feeling was. His eyes snapped open. He grabbed her hands and pulled back. The feeling left him.

"Rose, how did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" she inquired, confused and alarmed.

He looked into her eyes, trying to read her. She didn't seem to know what she'd done. How was that possible? How did she touch his mind? She was human. She shouldn't be able to do that.

He remembered the blood on her clothes when she first arrived in the TARDIS and the strange reading he got. He pulled away and stood up.

"Doctor, what are you doing? What's wrong?"

He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out his sonic, but before he could scan her a blinding light filled the room. He had to shield his eyes from the glare.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled.

"Rose!"

The light vanished as quickly as it came. He looked around the control room. He was alone. Rose was gone.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**I really appreciate all your great comments and reviews so far! There's still another adventure ahead before the final confrontation, which will reveal why the words Bad Wolf returned.  
**

**Thank you to all my readers, you guys are brilliant! :)**


	29. Yes Or No

The blinding light engulfed her. Rose squeezed her eyes shut. She felt herself falling…falling…and then she stopped. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The light was gone.

She was in a room. One she'd been in not that long ago. She tried to move and found she was strapped down to that metal table again.

"She's waking up," a woman said.

Rose recognized the voice. It was Astell. Had the woman brought her back? Transported her from the TARDIS? No, that didn't make any sense. Rose had been taken from the TARDIS once, but that involved a fleet of Daleks, the Dalek Emperor, and a woman who was wired into Satellite Five. Much different circumstances.

"Of course she is. She has to be awake for the procedure, but don't worry. I've sedated her." She didn't have to look to know it was the man in the lab coat talking.

It was the same conversation they had after Rose woke up strapped to the table before Anita's mind was forced into hers. Was she dreaming? Maybe she hit her head. When the control room filled with that blinding light maybe she fell. Yes, that must be what happened.

As if thinking about it somehow made it happen, the room filled with the same white light. Rose squeezed her eyes shut and she was once again falling.

* * *

The Doctor looked around the control room, trying to fight the panic that gripped his chest. Gone. Rose was gone. But how? She couldn't have been taken from the TARDIS. After what happened at the Game Station on Satellite Five he'd put in precautions, but she wasn't there. The only logical solution was that someone was able to get around the shielding.

He raced over to the console and began entering information. He had to find her. Find out what happened. Find out who took her.

"I have to find her," he said.

If he could get a lock on her signature, then maybe he could trace her. She couldn't have been taken far. At least, that's what he told himself.

"Come on. Help me."

He was talking to the TARDIS and as if in answer she let out a low hum. Then she jolted to a stop. He grabbed the console to keep from crashing to the floor. _What? _He grabbed the monitor. She stopped in the middle of the Time Vortex.

* * *

Rose opened her eyes. She was sitting in a…cell. What was she doing in a cell? Was the previous memory a dream and she was actually sitting in a cell the whole time?

"You'll change your mind."

Her head snapped up and she looked over at…the brunette soldier who kept guard over her while the Doctor was fixing the Stabilizer on that planet they'd accidentally wound up on when the Doctor was trying to get them to South London.

She watched the soldier walk back to the table and join the blonde in another card game.

_What the hell is going on? _These were memories, not dreams, but why was she reliving her memories? If she fell and hit her head hard enough to cause an injury could she be unconsciously living out her memories? Maybe, but she thought it was strange that she would be reliving them backwards in order.

* * *

The Doctor had flipped almost every lever and pushed nearly all the buttons on the console and the control panels, but the TARDIS refused to budge.

"What are you doing?" he growled, glaring at the time rotor.

The TARDIS growled back.

"We need to find her before something happens! Don't you understand that!"

He slammed his fist down on the console. The TARDIS shocked him. So, he kicked the casing, making her growl at him again.

"You're being insolent!"

* * *

Rose was standing…in the TARDIS. She was back! She must have woke up, but no she was standing. If she'd hit her head she should be lying down.

"Who are you?" the Doctor demanded.

The Doctor! He sounded angry, but she didn't care. He could sort out whatever happened to her. She spun around and then froze. He was staring at her as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. It was the same look he had when she…

"Rose?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

No, this was wrong. All wrong. It was another memory. Why was she reliving her memories? She needed his help. Needed him to figure out what was going on, but he wasn't the Doctor. He was just a memory of the Doctor. Still, she had to try. She looked into his eyes, trying to reach into them. To get him to understand that something was wrong.

"D-Doctor?" she asked, hoping he would hear the worry in her voice and then the light returned and she was falling.

* * *

The Doctor kicked the casing again for good measure. _D-Doctor? _His head snapped up. It was her voice. He glanced around the room before realizing her voice hadn't come from the room. It was inside his mind, but that…that wasn't possible.

Then he remembered how she brushed his mind earlier. Could she be trying to communicate with him? Calling to him from wherever she was? He ran his hands over his face. No, that wasn't possible. She was human. Humans weren't telepathic. There's no way she could be sending him a message.

A noise came from the monitor. He grabbed it, hoping that the TARDIS was ready to help and was finished with the tantrum she was throwing. He looked at the reading. _Rose. But…but how? _He glanced around the room and then back to the monitor. According to the TARDIS Rose was still there. She hadn't left the control room.

* * *

Rose took someone's hand. She looked into eyes that she immediately recognized. The warm, brown eyes of the Doctor in his tenth regeneration. He smiled and she couldn't help smiling back.

He helped her out of the car and closed the door. She watched him, taking in his blue pinstriped suit and red tie. _No! _John, not the Doctor and this was the night… She glanced around the dark street.

He offered his arm, but she just stood there. _I…I can't do this again. I can't! _

"John, wait," she said, but it appeared as if he couldn't hear her.

He began walking across the street as if she was still with him. Then an image shimmered into life next to him and she with him. Well, her past self. Rose stood next to the car as her previous self and John crossed the road.

She noticed the car a moment later and began running toward them.

"Stop!" she shouted.

John shoved her previous self back. Rose turned her head, knowing what was coming next. She heard the sound of an impact and then her previous self scream John's name, but Rose kept her eyes averted. She couldn't watch him die again. Tears burned her eyes.

"Would you like to have him back?" The voice sounded strange, almost inhuman. It seemed to come from all around her.

Rose looked around the street, her eyes resting on her previous self and John for only a moment before she tore her gaze away.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Was someone or something else doing this to her? Making her relive her memories. Why? What was the point?

"I can give him back to you," the voice said, ignoring her question.

"He's dead."

"He doesn't have to be."

The speaker was offering to bring John back from the dead? That wasn't possible and even if it was she knew anything that seemed too good to be true probably was.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm a friend."

"A friend?"

She didn't recognize the voice.

"I can give him back to you."

"No one can bring back the dead."

"I can."

The speaker could bring back the dead? Who could do that? The Doctor couldn't even bring back the dead. Was her _friend _lying to her? Probably. No one had that kind of power.

"And why would you do that?"

"Don't you want him back? Alive? Safe?"

"Of course I do, but I don't understand why you would do that or how you could do that."

"Because, Rose Tyler, you're special. So, very special. All you have to do is say yes. Agree to let me bring him back for you."

The way her _friend _said she was special sent a shiver of fear up her spine. The voice sounded male, but not human.

"Tell me who you are," she insisted.

He laughed, chilling her blood.

"What is your answer?"

Watching John die was the worst day of her life, but she knew he wouldn't want her to make a deal with some disembodied voice, especially when the voice seemed to want nothing in return. There had to be something in it for her _friend._

"No. My answer is no."

"I was hoping to take you for my prize. You are even more special than Sarah Jane, but I do have an agreement to fulfill."

"What agreement?" she asked, but a moment later the light took her.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**Here's a second chapter as a Mother's Day present to all of you! Hope you enjoy it and points to anyone who knows who the disembodied voice is. Oh, and for some reason the site is throwing a TARDIS tantrum and not sending me any email alerts - not sure if you guys are getting story alerts, but hopefully that'll all sort out.  
**

**Thank you to all my readers, you guys are brilliant! :)**


	30. The Trickster

The Doctor scanned the control room with his sonic. According to the TARDIS she was still there, but for some reason the TARDIS wasn't able to show him where. Rose must have been displaced in time similar to what the TARDIS had done to save Clara when they had been forcibly taken aboard that salvage ship, but the TARDIS hadn't done it this time.

His mind tried to work out exactly how that could've happened and he could only come up with one conclusion. Someone else was responsible, but that conclusion was…well, impossible. That would mean that someone not only got aboard, but was also able to displace Rose without alerting the TARDIS.

Slowly, he moved around the control room scanning for any trace of her.

* * *

Rose stood on the beach at Bad Wolf bay watching herself hold hands with the man who would later take the name John Smith. Instead of focusing on the memory she decided to find out what the hell was going on.

"Why am I here? Why am I reliving my memories?" she called.

She wasn't sure if he would answer, but she hoped so. He was the one doing this to her and she intended to find out exactly what he was doing and why.

"I thought you didn't want my help," the voice replied.

"I want to know what's going on."

"You're being rewritten."

_Rewritten? _What does that mean? Before she could get the question out the light transported her again and now she was standing in a room. She looked around trying to figure out where she was this time.

She spotted herself and the Doctor at the other side of the room. He grabbed her past self by the shoulders.

"Once the breach collapses, that's _it. _You will _never_ be able to see her again. Your own mother!" he yelled.

_Canary Wharf. _It was the beginning of the end. The first time she was separated from the Doctor. She tried to focus on what was happening to her now opposed to the feelings this memory churned up.

"How am I being rewritten? What does that even mean?" she asked.

"Your life is being rewritten. It's rewinding to a specific point," the disembodied voice said.

"What point?"

"When you met the Doctor."

He was taking her back to when she first met the Doctor? What did he hope to accomplish by doing that?

Again the scene changed, accompanied by the blinding light. She was standing on a dark street. Her past self held the Doctor's hand while they watched fireworks in the distance. It was the day they came across an Isolus that was living inside of Chloe Webber.

"Why are you taking me back to the day I met the Doctor?" she called.

"I thought that would be obvious," he said.

"It's not. So, tell me, yeah?"

"Because that was the night the Doctor would have died."

Panic gripped her chest as she realized what he intended to do. But he couldn't do that. He…he just couldn't.

"You can't do that!"

"Oh, but I can. You can always stop this."

"How?"

"Agree to let me help you. All you have to do is say yes."

She wasn't sure what would happen to her if she agreed to let him help her, but if she didn't he would make sure the Doctor died. She couldn't let anything happen to _her Doctor. _With his life at stake there was only one choice.

She was about to tell the disembodied voice that she would agree to let him help her when a familiar sound pushed all other thoughts aside. It was the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. Where was he?

"Doctor!" she yelled.

* * *

The Doctor walked around the control room slowly as he scanned the area. He stepped into a cold spot and stopped. _Rose. _He took a couple steps back and scanned the area in front of him. He picked up her signature as he bent lower to the ground. She must be lying down. Was she hurt?

He changed the setting on his sonic and then pointed it to where he thought she was. He held down the button, mimicking the same thing he'd done to bring Clara out of the time displacement. Since the TARDIS wasn't the one who displaced Rose he couldn't be sure it would work.

_Doctor! _Her voice rang through his mind. She knew he was there, which met that…he fiddled with the settings again and then doubled his efforts to free her from the time displacement…it was working.

* * *

The world around Rose began to dissolve.

"Nooooo!" The disembodied voice shouted.

A man appeared next to her. He was wearing black robes with a hood. No, she realized as soon as she saw him face, not a man. His face was featureless, devoid of eyes and his mouth was filled with sharp teeth. She stepped back in fear.

"I won't let you go," he hissed.

She shrank away when he reached out to grab her, but he moved much faster than she anticipated.

* * *

Rose began to solidify. She was lying on the floor and appeared to be unconscious. Her body was ghost-like, translucent. He held the button down trying to get her to fully solidify. He was losing her. _Come on! Please! Come on!_

The TARDIS began to emanate a low hum. Slowly, Rose became more solid.

* * *

The creature held her, but the world was still dissolving. Suddenly it looked up as if it was listening to someone else speak.

"No, I can finish this. I need more time." It paused as if listening. "No, don't do this. No!"

The creature released her arm and Rose felt herself falling.

* * *

She opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor.

"Rose," the Doctor said.

She could hear the relief in his voice and a moment later two strong arms wrapped around her.

"Doctor," she breathed into his shoulder. All the fear she felt melted away as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am now. That was weird though. Did I fall or something?"

"No," he said, pulling back to gaze into her eyes. "You were taken out of time. Not like Clara was. That was an echo of the control room, but something else happened with you-"

"Who's Clara?"

"Former companion," he dismissed. "It's not important because that's not what happened with you. Were you in the control room? Well, obviously you were, but is that what you remember?"

"No, I was reliving memories."

"Reliving memories?"

"Backwards." When he gave her a quizzical look she continued, "After that bright light I opened my eyes and I was strapped down to that table with Astell and that bloke in the lab coat. Then I was in the cell on that planet where you fixed the Stabilizer and I kept going back from there. I thought maybe I hit my head and had some kind of injury, but then there was this voice. It was really creepy."

"What did it want?"

"It offered to bring John back."

"What?"

"Weird, yeah? But it wanted me to agree to let it help me. It kept saying all I had to do was say yes."

* * *

It sounded like the Trickster, but it couldn't be. He thought the creature had been destroyed when he came up against it at Sarah Jane's wedding. A wedding that the Trickster manipulated in order to control Sarah Jane.

"You didn't agree did you?"

"No. I…I almost did, but then I heard your sonic."

She almost agreed? Did she want to be with John? Well, he had left them in that universe together, but no, she changed her mind because she heard his sonic.

"Why were you going to agree?"

"He…he said he was going to rewrite my life."

"What?"

"My memories. The ones I was reliving. He said I was rewinding and once I got to the point where you and I met, he…he was going to make it so that never happened. He said…he said you would've died and I couldn't let that happen, even if it meant…"

He cupped her cheeks in his hands and gazed into her eyes. He was torn between hugging her and yelling at her. He settled on hugging as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"He was trying to trick you. He doesn't have power over you unless you let him. He needs your consent to change anything."

Rose pulled back a bit to look at him.

"Then…he couldn't have changed my past?"

"No."

She remembered the way the Trickster had seemed to talk to someone else.

"Can anyone else do that?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, at the end, after I heard your sonic, he got all crazy and didn't want me to go. It's like he knew you found me, but then he seemed to be talking to someone else."

"What did he say?"

"Just that he could do this and he needed more time and then he let me go."

"He let you go?"

"Yes."

That didn't make any sense. The Trickster didn't let people go. Was he working with someone else? The Pantheon of Discord? No, they were banished from the known universe. Who was it then? Did they have the ability to rewrite Rose's past or was that merely a trick?

"Doctor?" Rose asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"What is it?"

"Oh…um…nothing," he lied, releasing her and running to the console. "We still need to trace those words. No time like the present."

He flipped levers, starting the time rotor. There was no reason to worry her, not until he worked out what was going on. They still had to get to Wilf's house. Hopefully Donna's mother wasn't around. He'd never gotten along with her.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**I really appreciate all your great comments and reviews so far!  
**

**Thank you to all my readers, you guys are brilliant! :)**


	31. Where It All Ended

He stood outside of Wilfred's house, a flood of memories washing over him. The choking gas. Wilf going with him to defeat the Master. The night he sat on the porch holding Donna's limp body after he took her memories, which brought back all the adventures they'd been through. She changed so much, from the woman who missed everything to the most important woman in the entire universe. And now it was gone. All of it. This is why he didn't look back. Never looked back. It was too painful. A tear slid down his cheek.

He felt a warm hand in his. _Rose. _She always knew when he needed to be reminded that he wasn't alone. He wiped the tear away before glancing at her. She smiled, but he could see the pain he felt reflected in her eyes.

"Alright?" she asked.

"I'm always alright," he replied.

She slapped his arm.

"I'll have none of that."

"I'm as alright as I can be," he said, honestly.

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm still here."

"Yes, you are," he said, releasing her hand to slide his around her waist.

He pulled her close praying to all the gods he didn't believe in that he wouldn't lose her again, but knowing that the universe wasn't kind. Not to him.

He released her a moment later to look around the street. They were led here for a reason, but he couldn't find the message. Was this where it ended? Was something going to happen here?

A middle-aged man with a crown of thinning hair and a woman dressed in a jogging suit stepped out of the next flat over. They seemed to be in a heated argument. The woman threw a suitcase at the man, just missing him.

"Just leave me!" the woman shouted.

"Alright then, I will," the man shot back, picking up the suitcase and walking off in a huff.

The woman slammed the door, but the Doctor wasn't paying attention to her. His eyes locked on the man walking to a blue compact. The car was facing the opposite direction and when the man opened the driver's door the Doctor glanced at the license plate. _BADWOLF._

"Doctor? What is it?" Rose asked, but instead of answering her question he grabbed her hand and ran off toward the TARDIS, dragging her with him.

* * *

The Doctor pulled her inside the TARDIS, closed the door, and then dropped her hand to race to the console. She watched him start the time rotor. He was acting more frantic than usual, making her wonder if he was keeping things from her. This regeneration seemed more inclined to keep things to himself rather than let her know what was going on.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the place where it all ended," he replied, cryptically.

"Where what ended?"

"My life. Not this life, of course, but my previous life."

She watched him race to one of the control panels to push a few buttons before returning to the console. _Where his life ended? _

"Where you died?"

"Technically, yes. Where my previous regeneration died. I regenerated in the TARDIS, not there. Did a number on her too. You should've seen the state she was in, but that regeneration didn't want to go…"

She stopped listening to him after that as tears filled her eyes at the thought of what had happened to the Doctor she remembered. The one who'd had his hand cut off in a swordfight on Christmas night. She knew the man piloting the TARDIS was the same man. They were both the Doctor, but that didn't make it any easier for her to hear how he died and that he didn't want to die. He wanted to live so badly that he'd nearly destroyed the TARDIS.

* * *

The Doctor glanced at her as he explained- _Oh, bloody hell! _When he saw the tears in her eyes he realized what he'd been telling her. He could be such an idiot. Quickly, he crossed the control room and put his hands on her shoulders, gazing into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rose," he said.

"No, it's-it's fine," she replied, wiping her eyes.

"No, it's not. I was being insensitive. I do that sometimes and I'm sorry. I forgot how much he met to you."

"It's not that. Well, not really. I know you're the same person, different, but the same. It's just the thought of you dying and not wanting to. I…I didn't know."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He forgot how compassionate she was. _His Rose. _He breathed in the scent of strawberry that clung to her golden hair. He couldn't lose her again. He wouldn't.

He pulled away as the TARDIS began to materialize and raced back to the console. They were outside the mansion. Nothing had interrupted their flight this time, making him wonder if the other interruptions were planned. No, he pushed the thought aside. He was being paranoid. Then again, never ignore a coincidence, unless…he was busy, which he was.

This was where it ended. They were brought there for a reason. He could feel it, but he had to keep her safe. He wouldn't lose her again. He wouldn't allow those words to take her from him.

"Stay in here while I have a look around," he said, heading for the doors.

"That's not going to happen," she replied, trailing after him.

He turned around, facing her.

"I need you to stay in the TARDIS."

"Why? Because it could be dangerous?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's too bad because I'm not staying."

"This isn't a discussion, Rose! If I tell you to do something you do it! Do you understand?" he yelled.

He could see the hurt in her eyes, but he pushed that aside. He needed her to listen to him. This couldn't turn out like Canary Wharf when she'd left the TARDIS and gotten herself trapped in a room with Daleks. He couldn't lose her.

"Fine," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

He turned around because he couldn't look at her anymore. He didn't want to see the pain and confusion in her eyes. She would be upset, but at least she'd be safe.

* * *

Rose watched him walk out the door. He never treated her like that before. Like she was a child. It hurt. When she traveled with his previous regeneration sometimes they would step out of the TARDIS and notice something wrong. They would joke about how it might be dangerous and maybe they should get back in the TARDIS and go somewhere else. Then they'd laugh.

She wondered what he'd gone through to take that away. She wanted to be angry with him, but she couldn't help wondering how many people he'd lost that made him so afraid he'd lose her.

She wondered over to the console and looked at the monitor, watching him walk up to the large mansion. The sun was going down, but there was still enough light for her to make him out. So, that's where he died. Part of her wondered what happened behind those walls, but another part hoped she'd never find out. Watching John die was hard enough. She didn't want another death in her mind.

* * *

The yard was overgrown and there was old crime tape hanging next to the door. No one had lived there in a very long time. He pulled out his sonic and used it to unlock the door. The meaning behind the words lay somewhere inside those walls.

He had a feeling that the Trickster wasn't the one behind it, the meaning of the words that is. He played games, but it didn't seem like something he'd do. Plus, the words led Rose from that parallel universe back here. The Trickster was powerful, but that was a bit beyond his ability. At least, the Doctor thought it was.

If the Trickster was just a puppet then who was pulling the strings? He crept across the dark foyer and headed through a door to the right. He knew where he needed to go. The room where he heard the four knocks, the ones that foreshadowed his death.

He opened the door and stepped into the room. Glass still littered the floor from when he fell through the skylight. He gazed around the room and froze. It was growing dark from the setting sun, but he could clearly see the figure at the other end of the room.

"You," the Doctor said in shock.

"Me," the figure acknowledged.

"But…but I thought you were trapped in the Void."

"Do you really think I could be trapped merely by the walls of reality?"

To be honest, he really hadn't thought about it. He thought nothing could escape the Void, but he should've known better.

"You led me here."

"I did."

"You were behind the words."

"Not all of them. The ones that killed your…what did you call him? Meta-Crisis. And the ones here."

"Why did you kill him?"

"He was much more useful dead. I thought you'd be pleased. With him out of the way and that girl back in this universe there's nothing standing in your way. Oh, wait, there is. Me." The figure laughed.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**I really appreciate all your great comments and reviews so far!  
**

**Thank you to all my readers, you guys are brilliant! :)**


	32. And This Is How It Ends

*** Please Read ***

**Bad News: **

**This is the final chapter for Awakening.**

**Good News:**

**I've already started another story. It's another reunion fic, but takes a different turn in the form of a baby, which means it's higher end T, nothing graphic, but we all know how babies are made, at least, I hope we all know. If you don't then you probably shouldn't read it, or at least look it up on the internet first...wait don't do that...um nature documentaries...yes, that would be better. :)**

**Anyway the next story will feature the 10th Doctor, the Duplicate, the 11th Doctor, Jack, a bit of Gwen, and maybe some other Torchwood guys, River (no Doctor/River though, sorry I didn't drink that Koolaid), and possibly the Valeyard, though I'm not sure about that one. Would likes some yes or no feedback before I bring him in.**

**Oh, and the title of the new one is The Girl Who Cried Wolf**

**Without further adieu onto the last chapter. **

* * *

Rose was leaning against the console, facing the door as she debated on whether or not to go out. The Doctor had been gone for about twenty minutes. Not that long, but definitely long enough to get himself in trouble. Actually, five minutes was long enough for him to get into trouble.

She knew he was trying to protect her by keeping her in the TARDIS, but she couldn't stay in the TARDIS for the rest of her life. He was worried about the words now, but would he be equally worried if they were facing Cybermen or Daleks? She wanted to travel with him again, but she couldn't let him treat her like that.

Making up her mind, she walked to the doors. She opened the door intent on stepping outside when she spotted the Doctor walking towards her. She folded her arms, readying herself for a fight. She knew he wouldn't be happy that she was standing there with the door open, looking like she was about to leave, which is what she'd been about to do.

"Rose," the Doctor said. "Good. I was just coming to get you."

"You were?" she asked, confused.

He said he wanted her to stay in the TARDIS and now he wanted her to come with him?

"Yes, I have something to show you."

"What?" she asked, making no move to step outside.

She had a bad feeling in the back of her mind. She wasn't sure why, but it was there nonetheless.

"I can't tell you. I have to show you." He smiled, offering his hand. "Come on."

At that moment she was transported back to a Christmas night when it was raining ash. He had the same hopeful look in his eyes as he had back then while he waited for her to decide. She smiled, stepping out and closing the door in one motion. Then she took his hand.

She felt like something was pulling her. It was the same feeling she had when the golden light from John's TARDIS surrounded her. In the next moment she stood inside a small, glass chamber. She grabbed the glass door and tried to pull it open, but it was locked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a man said.

Her eyes snapped to the speaker. He stood a few feet from the glass chamber. He was dressed in black with eyes nearly as dark. Rose stepped back as he drew closer.

"You're in a nuclear control booth and radiation is set to release through there in four minutes and thirty nine seconds unless you set it off sooner. We wouldn't want that, would we Doctor," the man turned around and gazed at the other end of the room where the Doctor stood, staring at her in horror.

* * *

The Doctor stared at Rose as fear took a firm hold on both his hearts. If that chamber flooded with radiation it would kill her. It was the same way he died, well, regenerated, but regenerating felt like dying, well, being ripped apart actually, but that was a form of dying.

"Let her go," he demanded, taking a couple steps toward the chamber before entity known as the Black Guardian stepped in front of him.

"You're more than welcome to free her. Although the radiation did kill you last time and this is your what? Eleventh regeneration. If the Master's to be believed Time Lords only have twelve regenerations. Is she really worth it?"

The Doctor didn't have to think about it. Rose was worth it. She was always worth it.

"Yes."

He walked to the attached control both, but the moment he touched the handle he felt something slick. He pulled his hand back.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" the Black Guardian asked.

"What is it? What have you done?" the Doctor asked.

He could feel something strange seeping through the pores in his skin.

"Nothing too dangerous. Just a simple topical anesthetic. It won't kill you, but it'll stop you regenerating for a few hours. Of course, that means one of you will have to die and you only have two minutes. I'll let you to figure out which one that is."

* * *

Fear, like cold fingers, crept up her spine. It was bad enough to think that the Doctor would have to regenerate to save her again, but now he couldn't even do that. Now he would have to die and he would. She knew he would because that's what he did. Sacrificed himself for others.

Maybe, knowing he would actually die would keep him from doing it, but she knew that wasn't true. He would do it for her. He caught her eye and she could see the truth. Yes, he would die for her.

She couldn't let him do that. Not only because she loved him, was in love with him, but also because of all the people he wouldn't be able to save. All those planets and creatures who would be in danger if he was gone.

She glanced around the control panel and found it. A big, red button that should never, ever be pushed under any circumstances. She heard the Doctor yell her name, but before he could open the door to the other control booth she pushed the button.

"Rooose!" the Doctor yelled.

She heard him trying to open the other door, but both doors were locked. A hissing sound filled the air and a moment later she felt like she was burning from the inside out. She screamed as she doubled over from the pain.

* * *

The Doctor pulled out his sonic and pointed it at the door, holding down the button. It emitted the familiar warble. The seconds ticked by. She screamed again, slumping to the floor in a fetal position. _Work! Dam it! Work! _

The Black guardian laughed behind him. The Doctor wheeled around to face the entity.

"Let her out!"

"I don't think so."

"You want to kill me? Fine! Kill me! Just let her go!"

"I thought I wanted to, but seeing you suffer. It's much more enjoyable. Your death would be over quickly. This way I can watch your torment. How long will you be able to live with yourself knowing the woman you love sacrificed herself for you?"

The hissing stopped and the door unlocked. The Doctor turned back to Rose and opened the door. _Please don't die! _He bent down next to her.

"Rose?" he asked.

She didn't respond. He felt for a pulse. It was very weak, but maybe, if he got her back to the TARDIS… He lifted her into his arms and turned around, ready to fight off the Black Guardian if need be, but the entity was gone.

He carried her back to the TARDIS as swiftly as he could. The doors opened as he approached, as if she knew he was coming. He carried Rose through the control room and back to the medical bay. There had to be something he could do. She couldn't die. She couldn't leave him again. He laid her on the table.

He felt for her pulse again… _No! _Somewhere between the control both and the TARDIS her heart had stopped. No, he wouldn't let her die. He raced around the room trying to find something that would work. If he could restart her heart then… Then what? She'd been dosed with a lethal amount of radiation. He kicked the nearest counter, slid everything onto the floor and then picked up the nearest glass jar and threw it at the wall.

The tears came. More than he'd ever shed in that body. She was gone. Forever. He had her back and she slipped through his fingers again. His legs gave out and he crumbled to the floor on his knees as his body wracked with sobs. He would never be whole again.

A bright light filled the medical bay. He looked up. Rose's body was surrounded in a glow he recognized as bio-energy. She was…regenerating, but how? He stood up, too afraid to look away. Afraid that he was hallucinating. A trick caused by the overwhelming grief he felt.

The energy didn't burst from her like it did to him when he regenerated. It licked her skin and then dissipated. He stared down at her, unable to move.

"Rose?" he asked, in a wavering voice.

Her eyes fluttered open. She looked at him and he could see the confusion in her hazel eyes. Slowly, she sat up and looked around.

"Wh-what happened?"

He wasn't sure what to tell her. He didn't want to say _you died_. That was a little abrupt and he wasn't sure what she remembered. The only thing he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her to reassure himself that she really was alive. Of course, he also wanted to know how she was alive. Well, he knew how, but that didn't make any sense. She couldn't be.

"What do you remember?"

"I…I was in the TARDIS and then…and then you came and…I was in a glass chamber and you were trying to get me out because…" Her eyes widened. "I…I died, but, wait, if I died how am I here?"

"You regenerated."

"I…what?"

"Regenerated."

"But I can't regenerate. I'm human."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned her. He looked at the readings and almost dropped his screwdriver. He expected some Time Lord DNA after her regeneration, but he definitely didn't expect that.

* * *

Rose saw the look in his eyes something akin to surprise and fear. It unsettled her. It added to the strange feeling that crept over her. There was something different about her. It was her mind. There were voices, no, not voices, emotions, strong emotions that weren't hers. Grief, guilt, shock, relief. The emotions flooded over her like a wave. She held them back as best she could. The last thing she wanted was to upset the Doctor further.

"What are you doing?" she asked, focusing on the sonic.

"Checking your DNA," he replied.

"With your sonic?"

She didn't know his sonic could do that. In all the time she traveled with him he'd never used it for that. Maybe he didn't have a reason to though.

"Yes."

"I thought you could only unlock doors, scan computers, and things like that."

"This one's new. Actually new, new, new, new, new compared to the one you're used to. It's come a long way."

"Sounds like it, yeah? So, what's it say?"

Instead of answering he pocketed his sonic and pulled a stethoscope out of one of the drawers. What was he going to do with that?

"I just want to check something."

"Okay," she said, confused as he placed the stethoscope over her heart and then a moment later moved it to the right side of her chest. Why was he moving it?

"Two hearts."

He stomach dropped. Had he just said…?

"What?"

"You're a Time Lady. A full Time Lady."

_Wait. What? _A Time Lady. What the hell was a…and then she knew. The answer popped into her head as if it'd always been there, which she was pretty sure it hadn't. A Time Lady was a female Time Lord. From the planet…Gallifrey and suddenly she knew where Gallifrey was and the Time War and the Daleks and how the Daleks began. She grabbed her head and swayed for a moment.

"Rose, what's wrong?" the Doctor asked in concern, looking into her eyes.

"I…I'm fine," she lied because she didn't want him to worry and there were other questions that were more important.

"Don't lie to me."

She sighed. "It's just…there are things in my mind." He gave her a worried look so she continued, "It's like I know things now. I saw your home. Gallifrey. I know where it is. I don't know how I know, but I do. I saw the Time War and the Daleks and how Davros created them."

"Your mind isn't human anymore. It's Time Lord. It's going to take some getting used to."

_Some? _Then she remembered what the Doctor said about Donna.

"I'm going to be okay, yeah? I'm…I'm not going to burn like Donna almost did, am I?"

"No, she had a Time Lord mind and a human body. You're a full Time Lady."

She wasn't sure if she felt good or bad about that. She wasn't human. Her mum would have a field day and she was sure the last slap the Doctor got from her would pale in comparison to the next one.

"But how can that even happen?"

* * *

He stared at her as his mind tried to work out how that could've happened. He thought about River, but Rose hadn't been conceived in the Time Vortex and there were other factors that attributed to River, like what Madam Kovarian had done to her. _Time Vortex. _He slapped his forehead. Of course!

"The Time Vortex, Rose," he said, enthusiastically.

"What?" she asked.

He grabbed her shoulders and gazed into her eyes, trying to get her to understand what he was saying.

"You turned yourself into a Time Lady."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Doctor."

"Don't you remember? When you took the Time Vortex inside of you back in my ninth regeneration. When you saved me from the Daleks. You must have altered your DNA."

"Wouldn't I have known? I can feel that I'm a bit different now."

"It must have laid dormant inside of you like it did with Donna, but once your mind detected that you were dying your body released lindos, a hormone that triggers regeneration."

"Hold on. If I regenerated do I look different? I mean, I feel the same. Mostly the same."

"No, you look the same, but you could have changed something in your regeneration process so your body only repairs without changing." He couldn't stop smiling. "Don't you see what this means?"

She looked at him and a moment later began to smile as she seemed to understand what he was telling her.

"I told you I was going to stay with you forever," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Forever," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you," she said.

And this time he didn't hesitate as he replied, "I love you too."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines, however I do own a fez.

**I really appreciate all your great comments and reviews. I really hope you enjoyed the story!  
**

**Thank you to all my readers, you guys are brilliant! :)**


End file.
